


Is That A Wand In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me

by rimmeniall



Series: Silly Muggles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Bottom Harry, Coz it sure fucking starts right out of the gate with a dumb sexy pick up line thanks Harry, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, This could probably classify under, Top Louis, Universal Park, Wizarding World Of Harry Potter, kind of, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmeniall/pseuds/rimmeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works rides at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Harry wants to ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Wand In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me

**Author's Note:**

> With my knowledge and understanding of LouisandHarry and the world of Harry Potter there was just no way I could pass up this prompt of mine. Disclaimer that the Disney College Program doesn't actually work with Universal so that stuffs a lie and you shouldn't go trying to apply for it, soz. This has been edited since it was first published ! It's still the same old cheesy ass story. The plot has not changed, but I made some minor edits to sentence structure, punctuation, and grammar, and to be honest I like this story a whole lot better with the changes ! And I hope you guys do too ! Also, take a look at the pics of Louis working the Forbidden Journey ride from their NBC special to get some visuals. Have fun kids !

"Enjoy the ride, muggles!"

With a plastered on cheery smile and a swipe of the back of his hand to the sweat starting to drip down his forehead, Louis takes a step off the platform and holds his arm out, thumbs up, giving the signal that everything's good to go. His coworkers have all done the same, and a small cheer erupts from the riders as the coaster gives a shuttering lurch, setting off for their journey to duel with the corresponding coaster that is clearly the less fun ride in Louis' opinion. Which, Louis is never wrong, and the Horntail is obviously no match for the Fireball as he so likes to enthusiastically inform the muggle riders.

_At least I don't have to put on a fake accent for my character_ , he thinks, as the condensing heat around the cave-like structure for the ride starts to suffocate his chest. The ridiculous costume to deal with is enough.

Louis heaves a heavy sigh, readjusting his leather suspenders as the next set of cars returns from battle. "Welcome back muggles!" He shouts in their faces. "Hope the Fireball gave that nasty Horntail a run for its galleons!" A couple girls in the row Louis' helping unbuckle to move things along giggle at his role play. He rolls his eyes behind their backs and steps aside to let the next 4 riders into their seats. _It's just part of the job_ , he thinks to himself.

His row files in and he makes his way across, securing the buckles to each rider to ensure safe travel. He gets to the last rider, pulls on the buckle to check if it's locked, not looking up or stepping away before he says, "Enjoy the ride, muggles!" again, for what feels like the hundredth time today.

"Is that an offer?"

Louis startles at the deep voice in his ear, jumping back from the last rider and looking up into a pair of mischievously glinting green eyes. Big, bright green eyes that sit on a pale, cherubic looking face. A face framed by deep dimples, cheeky dimples that accompany a big cheeky smile on an all around cheeky face. _Cute, very cute_ , Louis thinks. Cute rider and- _rider_ , right. Louis is _working_ , and this boy in front of him just fucking asked if Louis was offering for him to ride him. Fuck. He can't break character.  _Don't break character_.

"I'm afraid I don't make offers to muggles who haven't slain the Horntail," Louis says with a smirk, and steps off the platform throwing a thumbs up to get the ride going.

The boy just smiles at him over the restraints as the coaster starts moving and shouts, "I'll slay him in your honor then, sir!" Then he gives Louis a one handed salute and a wink before disappearing up the track. Louis just stares after the retreating coaster.

_Well_.

A tap on the glass behind him makes him jump. He turns around to see Zayn in the control box motioning to his headset.

"What was that? You look like you've just seen the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick," he says into the earpiece, and then snickers.

Louis scoffs and folds his arms across his chest. "I think that kid in the last seat of my row just tried to seduce me into letting him ride my cock." Zayn laughs again, clearly finding his amusement for the day during his boring shift of pressing a big red button labeled GO for the next 2 hours.

"Was he cute? I couldn't get a good look with your big arse in the way."

"You mean my _nice_ big arse that is being very ashamedly un-flattered in these rags they like to call trousers."

Another car rolls in then and Louis sets off to unbuckle the returning riders. He switches to the rider gate when he's done for the next part of his shift with the Dragon Challenge.

"He was cute," Louis tells Zayn. "Very cheeky. Nice dimples, too. I'd probably let him suck my cock."

He hears Zayn hum in response into the ear piece as Louis asks the people in line how many are in their party and puts them all into their respective rows for the ride. Zayn's amused voice comes back to his headset.

"Well, his car's returning now so maybe I'll let him know the offer does indeed stand."

Louis snorts loudly, making the person behind the gate he's at give him a dirty glare and take a step back. He rolls his eyes. "Piss off. I'll never see him again after this so it doesn't even matter."

Zayn gasps a little too dramatically and Louis turns back to the control box to see him raise a dainty hand to his forehead. "But he's just slain the Hungarian Horntail in your honor, Lou! That brave young muggle deserves a reward of your million galleon-worth arse."

The returning car stops and the passengers hop out. Louis catches sight of porcelain skin and a mop of dark, curly hair making its way out and towards the exit. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Zayn through the glass make a vulgar gesture with his hand and mouth, presumably trying to insinuate a handjob-ass eating combo that looks more unappealing than it actually is. Louis twists his face into a scowl, letting Zayn know that he is not impressed, and then turns back to open the gates and let the next riders on. Behind the control panel Zayn practically falls out of his chair, mouth open in a silent cackle if you didn't have the obnoxious sound ringing in your ears through their shared headset. He looks like an unsure thirteen year old who's just seen someone else's prick for the first time.

"Knock it off you animal. The screws are watching," he hisses into his headset, watching as Zayn tries to compose himself so he doesn't accidentally shut down the coaster in his fit.

When he's done wiping away his non existent tears, because it wasn't actually that funny, he giggles back into the earpiece. "That was ace. He's pretty attractive, though. Looks kinda young. Looking to be a daddy for the night, Lou?"

Another fit of laughter shrieks into his ear, and Louis mentally plans how he can get away with pissing into Zayn's morning cup of tea tomorrow. "Are you quite finished?"

Herding people into the eight gates for the ride, Louis tries to tune out Zayn's obnoxious jokes about sugar daddies and baby dicks in his ear, thinking of how he can terminate Zayn's frequency from his headset. He's not looking at the people that he settles behind the gates, going about his job with as much efficiency as he knows he's capable of doing quickly. Until he stops at the first gate, ready to let the riders on. He looks up to press the button and, _oh_.

Cheeky Dick Riding Boy is behind gate one, waiting patiently for the people in front of him to get on. He's not even bothering to hide that he's staring at Louis with the biggest fucking smile plastered on his face. Dimples and all. Dimples that carve his pretty face into a sculpture meant for  And,  _right._ Job, coaster, button, press.

A loud laugh from the line startles Louis out of his dreamy dimpled trance so he pushes the button that opens all the gates at the same time, letting the riders out to get seated. Two people step up to the gate then, one a skinny blonde boy, which Louis can tell is not natural but the dye job is done pretty well and looks good with the sporadic mix of dark hair throughout. The other is the attractive boy who, now that Louis has gotten a better look at, _would_ look quite pretty sitting on his dick. Shit.

"You muggles are fast. Back for a duel with the Horntail so soon?"

Louis wants to punch himself for this stupid fucking dialogue he's supposed to stay in character with while on the job. This shit definitely won't get him laid.

"Fast pass." Dimples giggles, flashing him the card hanging around his neck. A nice neck, smooth and unblemished. Louis wonders what it would look like with his mouth on it. Just as he's picturing the boy with red and purple splotches covering his skin from Louis' tongue and teeth, he says, "Was gonna ask you if it works in the bedroom as well."

_What_.

Louis chokes on an inhale of breath, probably swallows a bug as well, and then breaks out into a fit of coughs. He tries to quickly compose himself. "Cheeky little muggle, you are." His voice is definitely not a pitch higher than normal. He's definitely chill.

Dimples looks like a smug little fucker. Louis will not let him get to his not-so-soft-anymore dick. He mentally wills his cock to calm the fuck down before his work uniform becomes uglier than it already is. How embarrassing. Dimples is smiling way too smugly for his liking, opening his way too smug mouth to no doubt say something else that will for sure fry Louis' brain to dick communication.

"What makes you think I'm a muggle? This could be a big wand in my pocket." He points down to his crotch and Louis' eyes make the stupid mistake of following the movement. And now he's definitely in deep. Balls deep, he hopes. Fucking _fuck_.

"Bloody hell, out of all the wizarding related humor out there and _that's_ what you come up with, curly? I'm appalled." Louis snorts out a laugh, mentally taping his mouth shut for letting the nickname slip. He's totally not thinking about just how big his wand might be.

Dimples looks pleased.

"Well it got me into nickname territory so I think that scores me a point in my book."

"And what book would that be? _How Many Bad Jokes Can I Come Up With In A Day?_ " It's a good thing the next car is here and unloading. Louis is two seconds away from crumbling. The little shit's smiling too hard for his own good right now.

"Actually," Dimples says, leaning in a little closer to Louis, "it's _How To Get A Cute, Blue Eyed Feathery Haired Wizard In Leather Suspenders To Laugh_."

Crumbling, Louis is crumbling.

The dimples in the kids face look like they're about to cave his cheeks in, and Louis is sure his own eyes have grown about 3 times their normal size. He subconsciously pushes the button to open the gates, staring at the kid and his blonde haired friend as they hop into their seats and buckle up. The blondie is cackling obnoxiously but Louis can't stop staring at dimples, who gives him a lil wave and blows him a kiss before the coaster takes them away out of Louis' sight. What. The. Fuck.

"Lou, Louis! Fuck, look alive bro!"

Zayn is howling in Louis' ear to get back to work and right, shit, he totally got lost in fucking dimples and curly hair and cherubic looking boys who want to ride Louis' cock hopefully into oblivion or until it falls off, he forgot where he was for a minute there. He slinks his way back to his station, mindlessly ushering people to gates and pressing his button, not thinking about snow white boys, definitely not. Zayn's voice breaks his reverie.

"Jesus Christ Louis, what did that kid say to you? It looks like your dicks about to crawl up your arse."

Louis huffs out a sigh, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Zayn, my dick has been hibernating for far too long. It's just been awoken from it's year long slumber and I don't think it's going back. My own dick has betrayed me for some flirtatious, curly headed, horny fucker I cannot _believe_ \- "

"Maybe he'll come back for another ride."

Louis looks over at the control box, eyes squinting. "You did _not_ just make a stupid pun at me Malik."

Laughing, Zayn is laughing, he thinks he's funny. "He seems to be really into you man. The look on your face while you were talking, I thought your balls were about to shrivel off your damn body."

Louis is three seconds away from throttling Zayn.

He turns back to his station, adjusting his uncomfortable ugly rag of a uniform, and wipes off the sweat collecting on his face. "Honestly Z, that was probably the last time I'll ever see the kid, let's be real."

Zayn sighs, exasperation bleeding into the headset. "Whatever you say, Tommo." Then he clicks off.

_Hopefully for the rest of his shift_ , Louis thinks. He focuses back on work for the rest of his hour at the Dragon Challenge, most definitely not getting his hopes up for cheeky boys with curly hair and smooth crater dimples to come back. Most definitely not.

~*~

Zayn is a piece of shit for a best mate.

The walk home from an eight hour day of work in a hot theme park is supposed to be calm and relaxing. Louis' walk is not calm nor relaxing. He wants to throw Zayn off the sidewalk into oncoming traffic.

"You did what!"

Zayn is laughing at Louis for what feels like the billionth time today. He's 100% getting piss in his morning tea.

"He came back and, swear to god man, he looked so devastated that you weren't there. Proper lost puppy he was, sniffin' 'round for his mates arsehole-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." Louis puts an arm out that Zayn walks into with an exaggerated oof. "You of all people shouldn't be making gay jokes like that shite. Shall I remind you of the compromising position I walked in on of you and Liam that one time? Face down, ankles tied to the bedpost, arse up-"

Zayn splutters, his eyes bugging out. "Alright! But I'm serious, he was so sad. So when the ride came back I just knew I had to do something for my best mates Sahara Desert dry dick. So I wrote him a note, got his attention, and cheered him up!"

They continue walking, Louis' little legs moving at a more irritated pace now. His dick is not that dry. It gets the attention of his lotion coated right hand for at least half an hour a night. He huffs, annoyed. "What the fuck did the note say?"

A smug little smirk plays across Zayn's face. "I wrote, 'Hey don't worry mate, he's definitely going to have a nice wank to the thought of your cherry red lips on his cock tonight.' Lit up like a fuckin' Christmas tree, I swear."

Louis throws his head back and groans. But Zayn's not wrong. His spank bank does have a nice new addition.

"His lips were a rather deep shade of red. Fucking obscene. Imagine your dick in that." They round the corner to their condo complex, Zayn's laughter ringing through the quiet air of the night.

"Think I'll let you do the fantasizing for that one, mate. 'M not sure how Liam would feel about my thoughts of another man's mouth on my bits."

He unlocks the door when they get to their assigned condo, flicking on the lights and heading straight to the couch. Louis sees him flop down on the cushions as he heads to the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge, then joins Zayn on the couch and hands him one.

"Dunno 'bout that Z, pretty sure Liam invited me to a threesome with you guys once. Had to turn him down, though. Didn't really fancy having to deal with the nightmares that would've followed."

Zayn scowls at him. "Fuck off. I'm hot, Liam's hot." He turns on the tv and squints his eyes at the screen while he scrolls through the channels to find something to watch.

Louis hums into his water bottle. "Yes, Zayn. You're both very hot. Everyone in the world would kill their nans cat to have a small orgy with you and Li."

Water dribbles down his chin. He swipes it off with the back of his hand and settles his eyes on the mindless tv show Zayn's picked. Who the fuck gives a shit about Khloe and Kourtney taking the Hamptons. American television is shite.

A small, thoughtful noise comes from the corner of the couch. "I bet snow white boy would love to join. Seems the type."

The pained shriek that follows from Louis' quickly outstretched leg to the side of Zayn's ribs slightly satisfies him against his mates shitty attempt to rile him up.

"He's mine and you're an arse. I'm heading to bed." Louis jumps off the couch and runs to his room, slamming the door and locking out the shouts of " _I know you're just going to go wank to the kid! It's barely nine o'clock you pussy!_ " coming from the lump of shitty best mate on the couch.

He'll never surrender to the truth.

~*~

After yesterday's balls deep in heat humidity, Louis is more than grateful to be working the gift shop today. Leather suspenders and rag pants be damned. He'll take the itchy damn sweater vest and heavy slacks over working out in the hot ass weather any day. Thank God for air conditioning.

His tie is choking the shit out of him, but the nice breeze thats fluttering through the bottom of his trousers giving his balls a cool, friendly breather overrules any upper body suffocation he's experiencing. There's also an idiot trying to convince Louis that Slytherin is full of arrogant pure bloods that only have a thirst for the purest of the pure, and anything other is a disgrace to wizard kind, therefore Gryffindor is the best house.

Louis really wants to spit on this kids shoes because he, clearly a Slytherin-hence the green fucking tie-is also clearly gayer than the ace of fucking spades and liking cock in your arse is most definitely not the purest of the pure in this world.

Okay, he may also possess the little shit quality that runs through a Slytherin's veins. But he's not _that_ shitty of a person.

_Fuck_ he's been working this job too long.

The kid finally leaves after Louis hisses at him and he walks around the shop looking for another poor muggle to harass. He wonders how Zayn's shift is going working the rider attendee for the Forbidden Journey when he spots a mop of familiar curly, brown hair that haunted his spank bank last night and stops in the middle of the store, causing a Ravenclaw worker to run into him and shriek in his ear to watch where he's going.

Stupid Ravenclaws.

Louis sneaks up behind the curly kid and peers over his shoulder. He's holding a ceramic Gryffindor mug in one of his, shit, huge hands - that's a good trait - a contemplative look furrowing his eyebrows.

"You should go with the Slytherin one."

The boy jumps at Louis' voice, but when he sees it's his Favorite Person Ever! the biggest smile is plastered onto his face. And yes, those dimples are still as nice in person as they are in wanking fantasies.

"Why would I get a Slytherin one when I'm a Gryffindor? Doesn't make sense does it?"

_Well tickle my fancy_ , Louis thinks. _He's fraternizing with the enemy._

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "Stupid Gryffindors, they always get the cute ones!" He huffs and pops his hip out, half staying in character and half for real. When the fuck did Louis become a silly flirter? He's more suave than this shite. He blames it on the dimples.

If possible, the boys smile gets even bigger. "Not all the cute ones." His face flushes, even in the air conditioned shop. "I see Slytherin has quite a few attractive boys in their house as well."

Louis grumbles and looks away, mumbling under his breath, "It better only be me."

The boy giggles, making Louis look back up at him. He was definitely a few inches taller than him. It was pretty hot, having the kid almost tower over him. Jesus Christ. Louis' dick is for sure gonna fall off soon.

"What's your name, Gryffindor?" Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm Harry." He smiles, putting his hand out for Louis to shake and Louis shrieks-scoffs a bit too loudly. "Harry POTTER?! The CHOSEN One!?" He earns a couple glares from people perusing the shop, but a very beautiful laugh from the boy in front of him. _Harry_.

"Styles, 'm Harry Styles. No where near as extraordinary as The Chosen One, I'm afraid."

Louis smiles back at him and takes the hand Harry's still got extended and gives it a delighted shake. "Alright Harry 'Not The Chosen One' Styles, I'm Louis Tomlinson, half-blood. And I'm quite alright with you not being The Chosen One. You're already great as you are."

Monologue be damned, he's still going to work his fucking charm.

Harry hasn't stopped smiling since Louis popped up and nearly startled his bits right back into his body. Louis thinks he doesn't ever want to not see a smile on Harry's face. He's quite beautiful.

"It's great to officially meet you, Louis." Harry ducks his head a little, his smile reduced to a small, private one reserved just for Louis. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Nonsense!" Louis shouts. "You can always find someone if you have the Maraurders Map!"

Harry giggles again, clearly amused with Louis' stupid character dialogue. "I was thinking something more like a phone number you could give me so I don't lose you again?"

Louis' heart is definitely not beating out of his chest. His tie is still just way too fucking tight. He puts his hands on his hips and widens his eyes with curiosity. "Phone number? What's a phone? I have an owl, his name's Shithead because he shits a lot but he does come with a number attached to his foot. I could give you that?"

This damn dialogue will be the death of Louis. He wants to scream.

Harry seems to be catching on though, and he's practically beaming. "That would be lovely. Do you have a quill and a piece of parchment you could write it down on for me?"

Did he just- _okay_ , Louis is totally not flirting back and forth through Harry Potter references. He grabs a piece of paper from the cashier desk and scribbles his name and number down next to a sloppy smiley face and happily hands it over to Harry. He leans in close when their hands touch. "I get off at eight o'clock," he whispers. "Text me where to meet you in the park."

Harry nods, still smiling, and clutches the paper in his hand. It looks like he's holding onto it for dear life. Louis is very endeared.

"See you later, Louis."

With a quick kiss to Louis' cheek, Harry runs off into the magical world of butterbeer and broomsticks, and Louis thinks he might be a little bit in love.

~*~

"Zayn! Fuck, Zayn you won't believe-"

Louis screeches into the locker room and skids into a locker next to Zayn's, startling his mate. He's sitting on a bench looking up at Louis like he's just ran into the room wearing nothing but a short skirt, which, wouldn't actually be the first time that's happened. But.

"Zayn holy shit, you'll never guess who I'm going to go meet up with." Louis is a bit out of breath, he needs to start working out.

Probably not though.

"Beats the fuck out of me mate." Zayn raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Harry!"

" _Potter?_ "

"Oh fuck off, I mean snow white!"

Zayn looks a little too pleased to be hearing this. He starts clapping his hands gleefully. "Come off it! Are you really? This is fucking gold."

Louis gets his locker open and starts flinging his clothes out and off his body at mass speeds. He's so glad he was smart enough to put extra bits of clothing in it. He grabs a, hopefully, clean pair of briefs, his black skinnies from this morning and a somewhat not dirty black vest, turning to Zayn with crinkly eyes.

"Swear to god mate, he was in the gift shop earlier. We rubbed dicks over some smooth magical pick up lines."

Zayn whips a towel at his leg. "Shut the fuck up! What did he say?"

Louis' got his jeans shimmied half up his thighs, his face stuck in his armpit. His nose crinkles at the smell so he quickly reaches into his locker to grab his deodorant.

"He asked for my number. Told him to meet me after my shift," he mumbles into his arm. Once he's fully clothed and smelling fresh, he clicks his phone on to check the time and sees a text from an unknown number. _Harry._

_(8:06) Hiii, I'm waiting at the Owlery. Hurry up, your butterbeer is getting warm. xx_

Louis' heart skips a few beats and his eyes crinkle up with a giddy smile. Zayn still looks quite amused.

He throws his uniform in his locker and pockets his phone and wallet, slamming the door shut. "Sorry to skip out on you mate, but I've got a curly haired muggle and a melting butterbeer waiting to join me on a magical broom ride into the night."

Zayn chuckles and shuts his locker as well. "I hope that's not your way of saying you really are gonna let him ride you."

Louis swats at him. "Shove off."

They walk back out into the park together, with Zayn hanging onto Louis' side and giggling into his shoulder. "Nah, but it's alright. Got a skype date with Liam in half an hour. Actually stayed up for me this time."

A fond smile plays across his face and Louis can't help but smile back at his friend. "Just one more week, mate." He gives Zayn's arm a light squeeze. "You'll be back home with him by next Saturday. It'll be like your mouth never had a 4 month break from between the sheets and his cheeks."

Louis dodges the palm smack to the back of his head and runs off towards the Owlery laughing, leaving a shrieking Zayn behind in the crowd of curious muggles.

He easily spots Harry sitting at one of the tables, two butterbeers in front of him, looking around all wide eyed and innocent. For a cherubic little thing, he's sure got a filthy mouth on him.

_Not until my cocks between his lips_ , Louis thinks.

He sidles in next to Harry on the bench, throwing an arm around his shoulder and beams.

Harry beams right back.

"Hello there, Harold. Thank you for waiting. Proper gentlemen you are by buying me a drink as well. Although, I don't think I can actually categorize this as you buying me a drink, since this is not actually alcohol and you probably aren't even legal here yet."

Harry giggles into his hand. "No offense mate, but you don't look old enough to drink in the states either."

"Fair enough." Louis hums, grabbing the cup of butterbeer that doesn't look half drunk yet. "I am closer to the freedom, though. My twenty-first birthday is in two weeks."

Taking a sip of the frothy drink, Louis sighs. He pulls away from the cup, a bit of cream sticking to his upper lip. Another giggle erupts from Harry, who without hesitation, sticks his thumb in his mouth and pulls it out to swipe the cream off of Louis' lip. Louis' eyes widen as he watches Harry proceed to suck the unfortunately white substance off his own thumb.

Jesus _Christ_.

"I'm eighteen, so at least I'm legal in one way. The only way that really matters right now I suppose," Harry says innocently, and then he winks, his red mouth curling into a smirk. 

Louis wants to cry.

"Cheeky fucker you are, curly." He sets his drink down and stands up, holding out his arm. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to let me whisk you away to wonderland, our magical journey for the night can officially commence."

Harry stands up from the bench as well then and slips an arm around Louis' crooked elbow, smiling so hard his face looks like it's about to crumble.

"By all means," he says cheerily, "lead the way, love."

Louis smirks and secures the hold on his arm, then starts to skip away dragging a laughing Harry along with him.

They make their way through Hogsmeade, slowing down to a walk once they reach the next section of the park. The air is cooling off around them as dusk rolls on into night.

"So, Harry." A sideways glance to the boy beside Louis lets him know he's got all his attention. Harry's eyes are twinkling under the lights of the park. "Where are you from? I'm surprised I managed to find another person from home here. One can only listen to the dull American accent for so long before their ears bleed from mispronunciations."

"To be honest," a small giggle falls from Harry's lips. "I actually thought your accent was part of your 'not breaking character on the job' at first."

Louis gasps in mock horror, tugging lightly on Harry's arm. "I'm highly offended there, curly. You can't fake this heavy Yorkshire brogue. It's in me blood."

"So you're from Yorkshire then? Where at?" He quirks an eyebrow. "I'm from Holmes Chapel, so we're not too far."

The crowd around the park has died down a fair bit due to closing so they make their way through comfortably, linked together with curiosity flowing freely between them.

"'M from Doncaster," Louis responds. "Great little place. I'm actually living in London right now for school, though." Their feet pad slowly against the pavement and Harry looks over at him curiously.

"If you're going to school in London then why are you working all the way over here?"

"Needed a break." Louis shrugs. "Found this thing called The Disney-Universal College Program on one of the university forums. They extended it internationally and I thought it would be a cool opportunity. Get the breather I needed and make some money at the same time. Couldn't pass it up, really." They pass through the exit of the Dr. Suess section of the park and Louis' eyes light up when he sees The Hulk coaster come into view.

"That's actually really cool," Harry says, bringing Louis' gaze back to Harry's soft smile. "How long have you been here working? When do you plan on going back home?"

A small group of laughing teenagers stumble ahead of them and their eyes follow for a second before turning back to each other.

"Mm, since September," Louis continues. "So about 4 months." He leads Harry towards CityWalk, kicking his foot at a rock on the pavement with a quiet hum. "We actually go back next Saturday. Then back to school next semester."

"We?" Harry questions. 

"My best mate Zayn. You kinda met him. He was working in the control box yesterday at the Dragon Challenge. Smarmy bastard that let you know of my late night plans in the privacy of me own bedroom."

A loud, honking laugh escapes from Harry, his cheeks flushing a deep pink. It makes Louis' chest flutter. "Yeah, I remember him. He came with you then? I'd probably drag Niall with me. Wouldn't survive out here on my own."

"Aw little Harold doesn't like to be away from mummy," Louis teases, giving Harry's cheek a light squeeze. Harry bats his hand away with a growl that sounds like it would come from a kitten. _Fuck_ he's adorable.

"More like Niall wouldn't allow me to leave without him," Harry says. "He's my mate that's here with me, this whole vacation was his idea. He took a tour of the Harry Potter studios last month and got obsessed. Watched every movie within a week and then begged me to travel out here because he, 'just had to visit his magical home brought to life because me Hogwarts letter never came.'"

He finishes the last part with a poorly executed Irish lilt, making Louis howl with laughter.

"Brilliant. So where he is now? He didn't try to sneak into the castle did he? He does know it's not actual size, right? The angle it sits on makes it look 10 times bigger than it really is."

"Nah." Harry giggles. "There's an all you can eat buffet open till midnight at our hotel so that's where he's taken to for the night."

Louis makes a small noise of approval. "Good lad. Sounds like a great idea, actually. Think I might leave this and go join him for that." He walks them over to MargaritaVille, chuckling at Harry's offended " _heyyyy_ " and settles them on two open stools at the outdoor bar. The bartender comes over to them right away, reaching over to clap Louis on the shoulder.

"Louis mate," he says, "good to see you."

"You too, Ed." Louis smiles. "Think you could hook me and my date up with a couple beers?"

Ed smirks and looks between the two of them. "Date, eh? No problem." He leans over to shake Harry's hand. "'M Ed. Nice to meet you, mate. It's really great to see Lou bring someone 'round. He's always crying into his drink to me about how sad his love life is."

Harry laughs softly, a light blush painting his cheeks as Louis scoffs. Ed leaves then to get their drinks after sending a wink to Harry who turns to Louis with a dimpled smile.

"Conned the bartender into giving underage boys alcohol?"

"Ed's a good mate." Louis spins on his stool. "Plus, we've all got these special worker passes that get us pretty much anything in the park. You won't believe the discounts we get on food."

Two glasses of beer are set down in front of them as Ed comes back. They thank him and each take a sip. Louis tries to casually scoot his stool closer to Harry as he drinks.

"Be a gentlemen then," Harry says and chuckles. "Buy us some chips. I refuse to be wined without being dined."

Louis' eyes crinkle up as he lets out a loud laugh. He is a lot endeared and most definitely a little bit in love with the dorky boy next to him. He won't admit it, though.

Not yet.

~*~

Louis is not drunk.

The rounds stopped after their third beer and his body is warm and tingly. He can't stop smiling and he thinks his toes have gone numb, but he is no where near drunk.

Drunk on Harry, maybe.

The two of them have been talking and laughing, sharing stories of anything and everything for almost two hours straight and Louis thinks he's never met anyone as interesting, amazing and beautiful as Harry. Who needs alcohol when you have Harry Styles? Louis' eyes hurt from being crinkled so hard from his constant smiling. His face is probably going to be stuck in this perpetual smile for the rest of his damn life. 

Harry's talking about the time Niall dared him to run down his street in the winter, butt ass naked, and how he slipped on a sheet of ice and his mum had to go out and help him. But Louis can't stop thinking about how he wants to lick Harry's dimples. He _really_ wants to lick his dimples. He's gonna tell him.

"I really wanna lick your dimples."

Maybe he is a little drunk.

Harry splutters from the interruption, but quickly regains his composure. A fond smile forming on his face and creating said dimples. "What's stopping you?"

Now that is a really good question.

Louis reaches out and softly grabs Harry's right cheek, leaning in. He turns his face and pulls him towards Louis' own. Harry's eyes are twinkling under the bar lights, his red lips parted in a hitching breath. Louis closes the distance of mouth to cheek and gives his dimple a nice, deep, lick with the tip of his tongue.

It's a very lovely dimple, he concludes.

He pulls away slowly, tapping Harry on the nose and leaning back on his stool. His own smile is wide and splitting.

He may have a boner.

Around them, the music in the bar suddenly turns thick and heavy, and Harry looks delighted. "Let's dance!"

"Dance? I don't-" Louis tries to shout at him over the music but Harry's already grabbed his hand and dragged him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the bar. There's only a few drunken dancers with them and Louis actually can't find a reason to care that he's out here too.

Harry plasters his backside to Louis' front, finding a slow rhythm alongside the pulsing beat to move to. _Fuck,_ his bum feels nice against his crotch.

Louis definitely has a boner now.

He places his hands on Harry's hips, digging his fingers into his skin when they slide underneath his shirt and dropping his head to the crook of Harry's neck. His hips start following Harry's. The slow beat giving them a deep grind. Louis's got his nose buried in the side of Harry's neck and there's sweat starting to drip down from the hot air surrounding the bar, pooling in the dip in the middle of his collarbones. It feels so _good_ to have his body against Harry's like this.

He takes the plunge and latches his mouth onto the salty skin of Harry's neck, sucking deep to try to mark the smooth column of skin red before licking up to his jawline. His chest is tingling, a low vibration starting to course through Louis' veins. He stops at Harry's jaw to suck at the skin beneath his ear, making Harry shudder and a breathy moan fall from his panting lips.

His head has fallen back onto Louis' shoulder, one of his hands reaching up to hold the back of Louis' neck and the other gripping his hip. The heat from the heavy night air and the bar is swirling around their attached bodies like a seducing blanket.

They're both panting and groaning, swaying harder and faster against each other as the music picks up. Louis' hands have started to roam Harry's sides, sliding down to his crotch which, _yes_ , he can feel Harry's just as hard as Louis is.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers into his ear, a small whimper leaving Harry's lips at Louis' breathy words. He starts to mouth at the side of Harry's face, fingers digging into his hips harder. But he wants more. _Needs_ more.

Harry is dazed out, mouth panting and his body slack against Louis'. His body is thrumming.

He quickly spins Harry around and pulls him flush to his chest. A shock of white heat sparks up Louis' spine as Harry's hands grip at his arse to steady himself. Louis' hand flies to the back of Harry's neck then and he digs his thumb softly into his cheek. Their eyes lock, breaths hitching.

Harry licks his lips and darts his eyes down to Louis' own parted mouth then back up. His pupils are blown and intense with want, with _need_.

Louis caves.

He leans up and seals their mouths together fast. Soft skin against soft skin, sliding and melding together with so much heat he's not sure if either of them are still breathing. He doesn't _care_.

Their bodies have molded together. Harry's hands are palming over Louis' arse, pulling him in-Louis' hands sliding roughly through Harry's curls. Moans are falling between their open mouths and Louis takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's, licking at the back of his teeth. Everything is hot and wet and Louis can't breathe. His dick is gonna fall off if he doesn't _do_ something.

He slows their kisses down before pulling away with barely  and resting his sweaty forehead against Harry's. They're still for a couple minutes, breathing heavily into each others gaping mouths. Harry finds his voice first.

"Wanna go for a swim," he manages to say.

Louis gulps in some much needed air. "Wanna _what_?" 

Harry heaves a breath. "Wanna go for a swim, wanna suck you off in the hotel pool. Wanna swim and suck your dick."

"That's-" Crying. Louis is crying. "Okay yeah, let's do that. Want your mouth on my cock. Let's go, _c'mon_." Harry quickly grabs Louis' hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing hard with a dimpled smile breaking his face in half.

They run off out of the park together towards Harry's hotel, their laughter ringing through the night air and not with a care in the world but each other.

~*~

There is definitely a higher power looking down on Louis and Harry right now.

If Harry's hotel wasn't one of the on site hotels on the Universal property they probably would've gotten each other off right in the middle of the sidewalk.

What should've been at least a five minute walk to the hotel became a fifteen minute walk with two minute snogging and groping sessions in between. They barely make it to the pool and it's thankfully empty when they flop down onto one of the deck chairs, Louis pulling Harry to straddle his lap when he lays back on the uncomfortable wood.

It's quiet, save for their little giggles between kisses and the sound of skin being sucked dancing through the night air. Louis' boner hasn't let up any, and from the feel of Harry's crotch sitting on Louis's thighs neither has his.

Harry softly bites at Louis' lower lip, giving it a tug before he pulls off and leans down to mouth at Louis' neck. A low moan escapes his slack mouth and his hips buck up against Harry's. It causes Harry to grind his ass down on Louis' groin.

"Fuck. _Harry._ " Louis tugs at a few of his wayward curls gently. "Need you. Need your mouth."

Harry groans against Louis' neck and he bites down, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, _hard._ A zip of pleasure shoots up Louis' spine. Once he's done marking his skin, he pulls off and reaches for the hem of Louis' shirt, grabbing at it clumsily and mumbling, "Off, _off_."

He tugs at the fabric, sloppily pulling it up off Louis' body, over his head and outstretched arms. He tosses the shirt over the chair next to theirs and sits back on Louis' thighs for a second, his gaze raking over his chest and stomach with dark, needy eyes. Harry bites his lip.

"You're so fit, so gorgeous. Can't wait to get my mouth on you."

Louis throws his head back then and moans loudly, his dick giving an interested twitch in his suffocating pants. Harry's mouth latches onto Louis' collarbones and he sucks and kisses his way down his chest and stomach, stopping below his belly button and biting at the little hairs that lay above the waistband of his jeans. It pulls at Louis' skin and it stings, but it's so good.

Louis is squirming. Heat is slowly building in his gut and his toes are beginning to tingle. Harry makes quick work of Louis' button and zipper, pulling his jeans down his thighs and exposing his tightly tented briefs. The head of Louis' cock is peeking out, laying on his lower belly hard, flushed, leaking, and begging for Harry's hot attention.

"Gorgeous," he whispers over the clothed part of Louis' cock, his hot breath ghosting through the material to the sensitive skin beneath.

Harry is gonna kill Louis . His legs are already trembling.

He slips Louis' briefs down and softly grabs his dick, Harry's big hand warm and squeezing gently at the base. He gives his dick a couple smooth, twisting strokes. Louis' body goes slack at the touch. It feels so _good_.

"Harry," he says on a moan. "I need you."

He feels Harry's dick twitch at that in his shorts, against his thigh, and that only makes him moan louder. Harry finally leans down and takes a long, wet lick up the underside of Louis' cock over his pulsing vein, going straight to his head and sucking it into his mouth. His tongue circles around the tip, dipping into his slit a couple times before he slides the rest of his cock onto his tongue.

Louis arches his back off the chair with a groan and Harry pushes his hips back down, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, keeping him still. He's started to slide Louis' cock in and out of his mouth effortlessly, hollowing his cheeks on every other bob of his head and sucking hard, leaving Louis breathless.

His spine is tingling, white, hot heat bursting at the bottom of his stomach with every hollowed out suck. Harry's mouth looks obscene and Louis could cry at the image below him. There's spit all around his reddened lips, precome sitting at the corners and dripping down to his chin. He's mesmerized by his own cock quickly slipping through Harry's sinful lips.

He can feel Harry's tongue wrap around his shaft, catching at the underside of his head before he slides back down just to start it all over again.

Louis' gonna _explode_.

He can't feel his thighs. His toes are numb and his chest is shaking with every fast hitch of breath. One of Harry's hands has come up to gently grab at his balls and another groan falls from Louis' lips. He hopes no hotel guests have come out for a late night stroll along the pool deck. _Fuck._  He doesn't actually care if any do, his cock feels too amazing right now to give a shit and the thought of someone catching them doing this only makes him hotter.

Harry pulls back on his dick a little so he can wrap his free hand around the base, giving it gentle squeezes and twists, matching the pace of his bobbing. Louis can feel a hot, tugging sensation in his lower stomach and knows he's about done for. He fists a hand in Harry's hair, his fingers catching in some of the knotted curls, which makes a deep guttural moan come from his throat. It sends Louis over the edge.

"Harry," he tries to breathe out. "'M gonna-"

Harry just nods the best he can, slackening his jaw and throat, then swallowing him down as Louis comes. His dick is in the back of Harry's throat and Louis is crying at the pleasure of the tightness around his throbbing head as he moans and thrashes through the best orgasm of his life.

Tears are streaming down his face. His eyes squeeze shut as the blinding white light behind his lids slowly fades. He blinks away some of his tears and heaves in as many heavy breaths as he can. _Christ_. Louis just cried from an orgasm. He can't believe it. But to be honest, he kind of can.

Louis is going to ask Harry to marry him when his brain starts functioning again.

Harry licks at Louis' softening dick, getting it all clean with his saliva before pulling his briefs back on for him and climbing up his body to straddle his chest. His eyes are glazed over and he's smiling and _shit_ , he looks fucked out himself.

It's beautiful.

"Hi," he says goofily, leaning forward to nuzzle into Louis' neck. "I like your dick."

Louis snorts and wraps an arm around his sweaty back, pulling him closer to his chest. "And my dick likes you, Harold." He rubs his face into Harry's messy hair and hums. "Did you-"

"Yes," Harry says, his voice squeaking on the word, and bloody _hell_. Louis' cock is twitching again. Harry came in his pants just from sucking Louis off. Louis is for sure gonna marry him now.

"I'm gonna marry you," he whispers shamelessly.

A soft giggle erupts from Harry and Louis' heart swells at the sound, butterflies exploding in his stomach. He is definitely in love.

He smooths his hands down Harry's sides softly, feeling happy and relaxed, better than he has in a long time. It's wonderful. Harry picks his head up from Louis' neck and leans in for a kiss, slow and gentle and loving.

"Wanna go for a swim now?" He asks against Louis' mouth. Louis chuckles and kisses him once more, then lightly shoves him off his chest so he can stand up.

"Yes, love. I could use a little cooling off right now after all of that."

Harry hums in agreement and they strip down to their briefs, catching each other staring as they undress, with fond giggles and smiles that don't seem to want to leave their faces as they look at one other.

They link their hands together and take off running towards the water, laughter bubbling from their wrecked throats and filling the night sky above. They jump into the pool together, their locked fingers never letting go as the water flows around them and holds them down as one.

When they break the surface again they're spluttering and laughing, fingers still entwined and smiles breaking their faces. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and brings his free arm up to hang around his neck.

His chest feels light, like he could float away any second.

It's so lovely, so _nice,_ to look at Harry and feel his heart flutter like it's trying to reach out and grab Harry's own, to mold together and beat as one. Harry is looking at him like he's just struck gold at the end of a rainbow, eyes full of wonder and amazement, and maybe even a little love. Louis could live in this moment for the rest of his life.

"You, Harry Styles." He breathes in softly. "Are something else. I'm not sure what yet, but I'd really like to find out."

The water laps around their tangled bodies calmly, the quiet of the night trapping them in their own little bubble.

Harry's smile is soft, enamored. "I'd like to show you. Give it all to you. Everything."

He leans in and seals their mouths together. It's deep and intense, their lips latching tightly and tongues sliding smoothly. But it's also soft and loving. It's like they're trying to push every emotion they have in this moment in their body into each others mouth. Tell them everything they can't with words. Give them everything.

Louis' head is swimming.

He's never felt like this before with anyone, let alone someone he just met. It's incredible and indescribable and Louis never wants to let go.

They pull apart and just watch each other with happy smiles, fingers still clasped between them.

"You're really quite beautiful, you know," Louis says, licking his lips as his eyes flicker down and scan Harry's milky chest. He can see the slight lines of Harry's abs under the ripples of water and his owns abs tighten at the want to run his hands over them. Harry bites his lip and pulls Louis closer.

"Imagine how beautiful I'd look," he mumbles darkly, leaning in to suck on Louis' neck, "if I was underneath you."

Heat starts to bubble in Louis' lower belly again as a groan rips through this throat. He drops his legs from Harry's waist and pushes his shoulders back, pushing him to the stairs of the pool with Harry still biting at his neck. Harry's calves hit the edge of the bottom stair and Louis guides him down slowly to the top step that's still covered in at least a couple inches of water.

He lays Harry down on his back, crawling on top of him to hover over his face. "I imagine you'd look just like this," Louis whispers against his open mouth. Harry's eyes are almost black underneath the pool lights.

He licks into his mouth, running his tongue along his lower lip, then pulls back wetly. "So gorgeous and pliant under me. But I wonder," he says with a smirk, and starts to crawl down Harry's body, stopping at the waistband of his briefs, "if it's possible for you to look even more gorgeous when I have you buried in my mouth."

Harry goes lax at that under Louis as he rubs his nose over his hardened cock peeking out of his pants across his stomach. Louis looks up at Harry and gives him a small, fond smile before taking his cock in his hand and diving in to wrap his mouth around the leaking head.

_There's no turning back now_ , he thinks.

Louis is absolutely beyond gone. _So_ gone.

~*~

Louis is on top of the world.

He feels like he's just smoked the best joint someone can offer and is stuck in the greatest, feel-good, weed induced haze he's ever been in.

And he's not even on any drugs.

Harry Styles has crawled into his body and made himself quite at home with a big, blaring sign that says " _Stay a while! Stay forever! It's nice in here!_ "

He's never wanted anything more.

Louis' been smiling since last night and he honestly doesn't think he'll ever stop. But it's not like he wants to anyway. Park guests keep giving him weird looks as he ushers them onto the Gringotts Mine Coaster, like he's either glowing or got a penis sticking out of his forehead.

Probably glowing.

He feels _great_. He's got about ten minutes left of his shift at Diagon Alley before he's done for the day, and he can't stop bouncing on his toes with the thought of meeting up with Harry again. Zayn keeps sending him knowing looks and little smirks across the Gringotts car but he doesn't care. He's just so happy. And it's been so long since he's felt like this that he just can't seem to care about anything other than spending more time with Harry.

"Ten more minutes, Z!" He shouts at Zayn giddily as he straps in riders.

Zayn shakes his head across from him with a small smile. "Make sure he doesn't have too much fun on the rides. He might not enjoy yours as much after."

The finger Louis throws at him isn't as heartfelt as it should be, but he's just too excited to give a shit. His body is on fucking _fire_.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket then with his alarm signaling that it's eight o'clock. He lets out a little squeal, jumping up and down and running over to Zayn to slap him on the back.

"I'm outta here, mate! Got a curly little muggle waiting. Have fun tonight having sex with Liam on Skype! Don't get too much spunk on the camera lens!" He does a little skip jump and earns some scowls from parents waiting in line, who throw their hands over their children's ears as Louis shouts and runs off excitedly.

Harry's texted him saying that he's waiting for him at the entrance to Universal Studios, making Louis' heart flutter as he rushes to change out of his uniform and into something thrill-ridingly comfy. He's got almost two hours to ride some rides around the park with Harry, thankful that the park closes at ten pm this Thursday. So he quickly speed walks out to the beat of his increasing heart rate.

Louis makes his way to the entrance in good time and stops to catch his breath, fixing his hair and pulling his shorts up before he goes over to meet Harry. A huge smile splits his face when he sees him, leaning against the railing by the river that runs through the park. He can't help it, then-he breaks out into a run.

Harry catches sight of him at the last second right before Louis crashes into him, throwing his arms around his neck as Louis wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face into the crook of his neck. They're giggling and squeezing each other tight, Louis inhaling the scent of Harry on Harry's skin.

He's so full of happiness at the moment being in Harry's arms. His blood bubbling in his veins, skin prickling with giddy goosebumps.

They pull away, their eyes twinkling from more than just the park lights. Louis leans up to give Harry a soft kiss, smiling through it. "Hi, love," he says against his mouth.

"Hi." Harry giggles. "How was work?"

Taking Harry's hand, Louis tangles their fingers and starts to walk them over to the Islands of Adventure, swinging their arms back and forth between them. "Mm, it was alright," Louis says. "Glad it's over, though, so I can be with you."

His heart stutters inside his chest as he looks over at Harry to see him dimpled out with a small blush creeping up his cheeks, gazing right back at Louis. His green eyes are dancing under the night lights. He's absolutely stunning, and Louis wants to keep him forever.

"So which ride are we braving first?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis' hand lightly.

"I am taking you to the green giant Harold." Louis squeezes back. "The best ride in the park by my standards, and you'll never go wrong by them, curly. I am always right."

"Is that the Incredible Hulk?"

Louis' feet stop walking abruptly, making Harry stumble over his own and pulling Louis with him so he falls forward into his side. "Harry!" He shrieks against his shoulder. "Watch your bambi legs! I could've ate my shit on this disgusting pavement!"

A family walking past them sneers at Louis, mumbling their disapproval towards his curses in front of their kids. He sticks his tongue at them, blowing a raspberry in their direction while Harry doubles over with laughter beside him. Louis smacks his arm and starts to shout, flustered. "It's not funny! And of course it's the Incredible Hulk! I'm highly offended that you even had to ask."

He straightens himself back up and pulls on Harry's hand to get him to stop laughing, the git. He's the one that almost toppled them over.

They're starting to lose precious time now that could be spent riding coasters together so Louis stops in front of Harry, fists a hand in the material of his shirt covering his chest and pulls him down to swallow Harry's laughs in a kiss.

Harry immediately goes slack against Louis's mouth, and he tries not to get too heated at the little show of submissiveness Harry gives in to. He pulls away with a smirk at the dazed look in Harry's eyes and gives his bum a gentle slap before whisking him away shouting, "There's no rest for the wicked Harold! We must be off now, there are rides that need riding and shitty theme park churros to consume!"

They set off running, weaving through sweaty park goers and dodging stuffed Spiderman toys, their clammy palms clutching each other tightly so they don't let go. An unspoken bond is already racing through their contacting skin, saying that they never want to lose each other.

~*~

"Um, Louis?"

They're next in line for the ride, fast passes and worker perks are a blessing, and beside Louis, Harry's body has tensed considerably.

Louis turns to face him, eyebrow quirking, and notices that Harry's eyes are wide and unblinking as they watch the car in front of them take off slowly up the recline of the coaster. He grips Harry's forearm gently, squeezing a little to get him to look at him. "Are you alright?" Louis asks him softly, and then it hits him. "Wait, hang on are you-are you afraid of roller coasters?"

Harry swallows thickly and nods his head, his eyes darting back and forth between Louis and the now returning car that's letting off the previous passengers. He settles back on Louis just as the gates open, panic written clear all over his face. Louis feels like an arsehole.

"Can you just," he says, and then chokes off the words. His mouth has started to quiver and Louis can feel him shaking, can feel his own heart start to ache at the sight. "Please hold my hand."

"We don't have to get on this, Harry, there are other rides that we can go on. And I'm sure the people behind us wouldn't complain about getting to ride this faster," Louis offers quickly, but Harry shakes his head.

"No," Harry says, a determined tone to his voice even though you can hear just how nervous he is. "I want to go on this, _with you_. Just please hold my hand and don't let go."

Louis grabs a hold of his trembling fingers then without hesitation and links them together, gently pulling him along into their seats. If he didn't, then he's sure neither of them would get on the damn ride. He pushes Harry forward into the second seat, sitting on the end himself so Harry is closer to the middle where it feels safer. They have to let go of each other's hands so they can get buckled, but Louis makes sure that they aren't separated for long.

The restraints are pushed down over their heads, buckled in and double checked, and their arms resting a bit uncomfortably between their seats, but Louis doesn't care. He looks over at Harry who seems to have settled down slightly but he can still feel a small tremble in his hand, a small look of worry in his eyes.

Louis feels awful seeing him like this but it's too late to get off now, so he just squeezes their fingers together tightly to get his attention. When Harry looks back at him Louis gives him a warm, reassuring smile. 

"It's okay Harry," his words are softly shouted so he can hear Louis over the whoops of the other riders as the coaster sets off. Harry's eyes are still wide but they gleam with trust. Louis' heart clenches at the sight. "I've got you. It'll be fun."

He gives Louis a small nod, closing his eyes. The grip on their clasped hands tightens more as Bruce Banner's worried voice comes over a speaker on the slow recline before turning Hulk and shooting them out of the tunnel into the open sky and over the first hill of the track at top speeds.

The wind is beating Louis' fringe back, his mouth open with shouts of amusement falling out and cursing whenever they make a harsh turn or fast drop. His head spins as they course through the air with adrenaline whipping all around them. He's screaming at the top of his lungs, and he just loves the feeling of the damp night air hitting his face so fast it jostles his head against the restraints. But it's the thrill of it all that gets him. He loves it.

He can still feel Harry's tight hold on his hand so he tries to give him another reassuring squeeze, hoping he's enjoying at least some of the ride now that they're past the initial fear of getting out there.

They make it to the end of the coaster, the breaks slowing them down and stopping them roughly, finally pulling back into the station. Louis turns to look at Harry now that he can without getting whiplash and sees him already looking back at him. There's a small, content smile on his face. It makes Louis already rapidly beating heart speed up.

The car pulls in and stops, making a cheer erupt from the awaiting riders, ever the enthusiastic park goers, and the restraints pop up, letting them hop out to make their way towards the exit. Harry's hand is still in Louis' as they walk out, but he's smiling and looks genuinely alright. Better than he did before they got on the ride.

Except, his curls are now wild and unruly, pushed up all over his head in a wind induced quiff. Louis can't help but laugh and try to tame them with his fingers, reaching his arm up and sliding them through the tangled strands. They get snagged on the disarray, useless. 

"Harry." He giggles. "Your hair is a proper mess right now. I can't look at you seriously until it's fixed."

"My hair! You should see your own!" He tries to defend himself but fails. The both of them break out into a fit of fond laughter over each other as they try to calm the others windblown hair down as best as they can.

When they settle, they start walking again at a leisurely pace, not sure where to go next. Louis doesn't want Harry to have another freak out so he guides them over to a ride that is more simulation induced and less roller coaster-y.

He gives Harry's hand a small tug. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like roller coasters? I would've chosen a different ride you know, I felt awful watching you like that."

Harry's eyes soften as he looks over at Louis. It sends a small buzzing sensation zipping through Louis' veins at the warming gesture. "I didn't want to disappoint you by not letting you ride it," he responds softly. "You were so excited. It's one of your favorite rides, Lou. I just wanted to make you happy."

If there was a time in the last two days of Louis knowing Harry that he was questioning feelings for him, Louis' damn well sure now that he's completely head over heels, balls deep, quite possibly one hundred percent in love with Harry.

The fond is rolling off his body in waves. He hopes Harry can feel it.

"Just being with you makes me happy, Harry. I would've been fine if we took a dive in that shite infested river water if you asked me to for fucks sake."

Harry throws his head back with a loud cackle erupting from his throat, his eyes glowing looking down at Louis from his slightly taller frame. He looks so lovely. He's looking at Louis like he's the one who put the moon in the sky. Louis would find a way to do it for Harry. "I wouldn't ask you to do that. Although-" his eyes widen in delight, dimples popping out in a wide smile. "I would ask you to take me on the Spiderman ride. That one I can handle."

Louis' own eyes light up in a mixture of excitement, fond, and endearment. "You remembered!" He shouts gleefully as Harry ducks his head, chuckling softly and lets Louis drag him towards the ride. "We're in the land of Marvel, curly. And with Spiderman being the obvious leader of Marvel Superheroes in my legitimate, authorized opinion there's no way we can pass up this ride."

"You're so cute when you get excited over your favorite superhero."

An ugly noise bursts out of Louis' throat. He hits Harry's arm, gently. "'M not cute." He pouts. "I'm rugged and manly as hell."

Harry just giggles and pats his arm lightly as they settle in the fast pass line. "Whatever you say, Lou."

~*~

There hasn't been a time in ages that Louis can truly say he's had proper fun and actually enjoyed himself with another guy.

He and Harry have roamed the park, jumping on the best rides and re-riding them all night up until closing, all with twinkles in their eyes, smiles on their lips and laughter in their chests. They stopped at one of the game booths where Louis had proclaimed his strength and wits for winning the rigged game, then proceeded to lose four times in a row until he finally came through and won Harry a stuffed owl. Shithead, he named it, because that's what Louis had come up with for his own magical pet owl and Harry just couldn't find a name that fit otherwise.

He's got Shithead tucked safely under one arm, the hand opposite tucked safely in Louis', while they walk on sore feet in comfortable silence up to Harry's hotel room. Harry slides his room key into the lock and opens the door for them. Louis takes no time to run over to the bed and flop down on his back, sighing.

He pats the mattress for Harry to come lay next to him. "So where's Niall? Did you scare him off with the promise of butt-stuff tonight?"

Harry huffs out a laugh, crawling up the bed and curling into Louis' side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He nuzzles his face into Louis' neck and gives him a small kiss there. "Gemma, my sister, and her friend took him out on the town. I asked if we could have the room to ourselves for the night."

_Well_.

"Really, now." Louis smirks and looks down at Harry's flushed face. He wastes no time leaning in to capture his mouth in a parched kiss. Harry falls right into it. He places a hand on Harry's hip and uses it as leverage to push himself up, swing a leg over and straddle his hips, their lips never losing contact, tongues sliding smoothly over each other.

Harry's mouth falls open in a gasp and his hands quickly reach out to grip at Louis' waist. Heat flashes through Louis' lower abdomen, sending a tingle up his spine. A want, a need to touch, to _feel_ parts of Harry that deem intimate for a lovers contact only. His hands move up to tangle his fingers in Harry's curls and tug a little to send a message that he wants to take things down a steamier route, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. It releases a moan from Harry's now gaping mouth.

_Christ_ , he goes so easily. Louis' dick is twitching and heavy in his pants, deep arousal starting to pool in his lower belly. His own mouth falls open and drops to Harry's neck, lips moving up and down, teeth scraping the sensitive skin there and his tongue tracing small patterns along the bared column.

He's starting to feel hot all over. Harry's already a squirming mess underneath him, trying to buck his hips up into Louis' to gain some friction on his painfully clothed erection.

Louis lifts up to pull his shirt over his head, then reaches down to grab Harry's, sliding it quickly off his torso. He tosses it aside and then goes back down to pop the buttons on his shorts. He taps Harry's hip, a silent demand to get him to lift his hips off the bed so he can slide his shorts down his thighs and pull them off.

Harry's watching Louis while he undresses him with wide, glassy eyes, biting his bottom lip. Louis climbs back up his body and fingers the waistband of his briefs, looking up at Harry with a soft, questioning gaze.

He bites his own bottom lip. "I'd like to do something, but if you don't like it or get uncomfortable tell me and I'll stop."

Harry nods his head quickly, eagerly. Another spike of arousal shoots up Louis' abdomen as he takes in Harry's compliancy, all wide eyed and soft and awaiting underneath him. He grabs one of the pillows on the bed and taps Harry's hip again.

"Flip over for me, babe." Harry nods his head again, releasing a shaky breath and complies. He flips over easily onto his stomach with his hips laying on the pillow Louis placed beneath him. Louis' breath hitches as Harry immediately bends his knees a little on the bed, spreading his legs, lifting his bum slightly into the air. Like he already knows what Louis wants to do to him.

It's a beautiful sight, and it's got Louis yanking his shorts off to relieve some of the pressure on his dick.

He palms at his cock through his briefs with one hand while the other reaches out to slip Harry's down his thighs to sit at the crooks in his knees. It leaves his bare ass in the air on display all nice and pretty for Louis.

" _Fuck_ , Harry," he says on a moan, lifting his hand up to his arse and kneading at the soft skin there. "So beautiful, love. So gorgeous."

Harry groans into the sheets at the touch, arching his back and pushing back into Louis' palm. The image is so hot. Louis takes his hand off of his aching cock and places it on Harry's other cheek, palming his arse slowly with both of his hands now. Harry starts to breathe heavily beneath him.

He sees Harry reach for his cock, but quickly denies him access. "No touching." Louis wants to be the one to make him feel good tonight.

Harry lets out a low moan at that and pulls his hand back, placing his arms above his head instead. It earns him a groan of approval from Louis behind him. "Wanna see if I can make you come from my mouth only. Don't touch yourself, darlin'. Only me."

Louis continues to massage Harry's ass and leans down, nosing between his cheeks. Harry shudders at the contact causing Louis' own body to shiver in response. He spreads his cheeks open slowly, exposing Harry to him, all tight and pink and waiting for Louis to take him apart.

Hot and heavy, Louis ghosts his breath over the area surrounding Harry's hole, earning a small whimper from the boy and a needy buck into his face. He smirks and leans in closer to lick at the spot beneath his balls, tongue wet against the smooth, fuzzy skin. He gives long, kitten licks up and down the expanse of the area between his balls and hole and revels in the trembles that it causes to Harry's body.

Louis traces the tip of his tongue back up to Harry's clenching rim and starts to circle around the tight skin, his own thighs tingling and cock aching at the feel of his puckered hole on his tongue. Harry's own cock is hanging heavy and untouched between his stomach and the bedsheets. It's a beautiful sight and sensation.

There's a bead of precome leaking out of his tip and Louis wants to swipe it up with his thumb, smooth it down his shaft. But he wants to try to get Harry to come by just eating him out so he leaves it be, and goes back to flatten his tongue against his hole.

He gives it a wet stripe, letting the tip of his tongue slip into Harry at the last second. Harry keens at the motion so Louis starts to dip in and out, his pace picking up speed as his tongue gets deeper. His spit starts to drip down his chin and into Harry.

His tongue curls inside him, catching on his rim, and Harry lets out a high pitched shout. "Yes, _yes_ , oh god, _oh_ - _Lou-_ "

Louis moans back at that, pulling his tongue out to circle his rim again and gently bite at the sensitive skin around it. He latches his spit soaked mouth back onto Harry's hole and starts to suck, flicking his tongue against his clenching rim at the same time. Shocks of pleasure course through his body at the sounds and feel of Harry at the mercy of his mouth.

His dick is pulsing, his thighs are shaking. Harry's started to shake and writhe under him, his head turned to the side, eyes squeezed shut. His reddened mouth is slack with whimpers and quick paced breaths are falling out.

Louis wants him to come.

He starts to suck at his rim harder, thrust his tongue in faster. There's heat building in his lower belly and he knows he's about to come himself, but not without Harry coming first. He pushes his tongue into his hole as far as it'll go, flicking it around inside and his teeth scraping lightly on the outside.

Harry's gone tense beneath him now, his eyes flying open as he shouts. "I'm coming! Oh my god, _oh my god_ I'm coming, I'm _coming_ , Lou-"

Louis pulls off to watch Harry come hard up his chest. Murky white stripes splatters his skin and the sheets before he collapses onto the bed in a mess.

The sight is obscene. Harry's lips are wet and bitten red, hanging open with shouts and moans of Louis' name. His eyes are glazed over, pupils insanely blown and glassy with barely any sign of the pretty jade green around them. There's a deep blush covering his milky cheeks and his hair's a wild tangle on the pillow beneath him.

Louis doesn't even get a chance to recover and touch himself.

His cock pulses and shoots up his own chest where it's peeking out of his briefs, long spurts of come bursting out, knocking the breathe out of him. He manages to gasp out Harry's name before his eyes go fuzzy, fading to black for a couple seconds.

_Holy_ _shit_.

Louis crawls up next to Harry when he finally comes to. He lays down on his side and reaches a hand out to pet at the curls falling onto Harry's face.

He's so blissed out. Breathing calming down, eyelashes fanning out over his flushed cheeks, mouth parted and slick.

He looks beautiful. And _Louis_ did that.

He finally opens his eyes slowly, looking up at Louis as though he was the only thing that mattered in the world, and smiles lazily. "That, was fucking incredible. I think I might love you."

His dimples indent his cheeks and Louis laughs, still petting at his hair. "The feeling is mutual, love." He smiles back. It's contagious. "Are you alright?"

Harry breathes out a content sigh and nuzzles his head into Louis' hand, shifting his hips a bit. "'M better than alright. Tired," he mumbles and shifts his hips again, "and a little sticky. But great, bloody _amazing_."

Louis chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead, then gets up to go to the bathroom and fetch a wet flannel. He comes back to the bed and nudges Harry to flip over so he can wipe the come off his stomach and chest and the sensitive head of his dick, turning to clean himself off then and climbing back into bed.

Harry rolls over and into Louis' outstretched arms, giving a quiet, happy hum as he settles against his chest. Louis thinks his heart is gonna burst from how overwhelmed he feels with this boy he's only known for a few days. But he supposes it's just part of fates plan for him. For him to finally feel like he has something worth meaning in this world. And that something is the sleepy Harry he's got cradled in his arms.

Louis leans down and rubs his face into his hair, pressing little kisses into his messy curls and just reveling in the contentment of the moment. Harry tilts his head up from Louis' chest and pouts his lips for a kiss. Louis complies easily, sliding their mouths together softly, warmly, melting into the touch.

He can feel Harry's sleepiness on his lips, in the slow drag of his mouth against his, the gentle traces of his tongue.

The kiss makes him weightless. And he _loves_ it.

"Harry," he murmurs between kisses, "Harry you're falling asleep on my mouth, love. I gotta be up early so I can get to work on time."

Harry hums and kisses him one last time before pulling away with a small pout, his eyelids drooping. "Don't pout at me, baby." Louis giggles and kisses his nose. "I get off at five and I'd really like to take you out to dinner, if that's alright with you."

"Mm, of course it is, Lou." He yawns, nuzzling back into Louis' chest. "I'd love to."

Louis smiles to himself, eyes crinkling and heart fluttering, his body melting into Harry's drifting form. He squeezes Harry tightly to himself, not wanting to let him go as he feels him fall asleep. And as he feels himself fall to Harry.

~*~

_There's no specific amount of time for someone to fall in love_ , Louis thinks as he races back to his and Zayn's condo to get ready for his date with Harry. Whether it takes two years or two months or two days, if it's there it's there. And Louis can feel that it is, indeed, fucking there.

Zayn thinks he's insane and that his dick is doing all the thinking for him. But fuck Zayn. Louis knows what's going on.

He's never been in love, but he knows damn well that this thing he feels for Harry is not just sensation overload to a pretty boy who's willing to get his ass tongue fucked till his body collapses.

_No_. This has got to be love.

His brain screams it at him while he showers off the days work grime. It screams it at him while he's buttoning up his nicest, blue dress shirt and shimmying into his nicest pair of black skinnies. It screams it at him while he styles his fringe into a decent quiff.

He knows.

It's a bit weird. Thrilling, but also terrifying.

Harry _leaves_ tomorrow.

They have tonight and half a day together before Harry hops on a plane back over the pond, leaving Louis behind in his dust of big eyes and chocolate curls. But he can't think of that now, not when Zayn's shoved him out on his way over to Harry's hotel to sweep him off his feet for a night of full mannered frivolity.

He pushes all thoughts to the back of his head when he reaches Harry's hotel and sees him waiting by the front doors. A huge smile breaks out onto his face. That definitely seems to be happening way too often, now.

"Hello there, curly." He walks up to a beaming Harry, squeezing his waist and giving him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Did you have a nice day?"

They walk over to the valet of the hotel where a cabs waiting and Louis goes to open the door for Harry, gently ushering him in and sliding in next to him. He tells the cabbie driver the address of the restaurant, then they set off.

"It was fun. Nice and relaxing," Harry responds once they're settled in. "We went to the park one last time for a few hours, then spent some time at the pool."

Louis ignores the little ache in his chest at Harry saying 'last time' and gives him a small smile, nudging their intertwined hands into his thigh. "That's good. 'M glad you got to relax a little because this night is gonna need all the energy you can muster up in that lanky body of yours curly." He winks and Harry's cheeks flush, dimples popping out to say hello.

Louis finds that he loves getting Harry flustered, since that first day at the Dragon Challenge when he thought he was all suave and cheeky, trying to flirt his way into a workers pants. Now look who's the flirt-ee. Ha.

The rest of the drive to the restaurant is filled with comfortable silence and anticipation for the night, occasional touches being shared to let the other know that they're right there. It doesn't take too long and they arrive on time for their reservation, Louis feeling all proud and romantic for picking a nice enough place for them to spend their last night together. He pays the cabbie driver, the gentlemen that he is, and opens the door for Harry. Taking charge of the night, he walks them into the restaurant and tells the hostess his name and that they have a reservation for two. He's doing this right. Harry deserves it.

She leads them to a small table in a quiet corner, placing their menus down and telling them a waiter will be by in a minute. They thank her and Louis goes to pull Harry's chair out for him, his heart skipping in his chest as Harry beams happily at the gesture. Harry leans in to kiss his cheek before he sits down and picks up a menu, humming a little melody under his breath that makes Louis happy to hear.

"This is a nice place Lou," Harry tells him, his eyes flicking up to Louis'. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Louis brings his chair over so he's sitting next to Harry instead of across from him and sits down, grabbing one of Harry's hands in both of his. "It's no problem, love. Wanted to do something nice with you." _Since it's our last night together before you leave and who knows what the fuck we're gonna do after,_ he doesn't say, but it's hidden between the lines and he hopes Harry can convey the message. That he feels the same.

Harry just smiles fondly at him before dropping his gaze back down to the menu.

Louis watches him quietly for a moment, taking in the way his dark lashes fan over his slightly rosy cheeks before picking his up as well. Their waiter comes then and they order their drinks, Louis whining about how neither of them are old enough to order a bottle of wine. "It's a special occasion!" He tries to reason. But Harry just bats a hand at him, his honking laugh there but subdued, and asks for more time on deciding their meals.

They both ask the other what they should get, starting small, playful arguments over the things they pick out. They banter back and forth about how the garlic chicken will give them bad breath and ruin the mood, or how a pasta dish is just too cliche.

In the end, when the waiter comes back with their drinks, they've both consented to ordering something that both of them wanted as well so they can share and very well not ruin the mood for tonight, seeing as they've both got the same idea floating around their head.

_Both heads_ , Louis thinks.

He needs to chill for just one second. Boners at the dinner table before the night has heated up should be avoided at all costs if he plans on getting his cock wet later.

They converse lightly throughout sharing their meals, keeping it funny and personal, telling more stupid stories about themselves, playing silly games involving the restaurant goers. And leaving out the detrimental fact that's looming over their heads in less than twenty-four hours.

It's a lovely date, Louis' best one he will admit. Not that he's been on a lot to begin with. But Harry is just so humble and beautiful and charismatic and charming. It's a challenge for him to not look at the sweet boy next to him and fall hard and fast. His body is warm all over, and it's most definitely not from the piece of hot fudge cake him and Harry are feeding each other now.

It's probably from the way Harry keeps trying to shove cake up Louis' nose. The Bastard.

"Harry," Louis manages to say, giggling between bites of cake.

Harry hums, poking his fork at a glob of fudge. "Yeah?"

Louis isn't sure why he asks, but he has to know that he's not the only one. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He pauses to swallow, then looks up at Louis. A sparkle flashes in his irises that has nothing to do with the lighting in the restaurant. He nods slowly, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah I do. Do you?"

Louis stares back at Harry for a moment, sucking cake bits off his fork before he responds. "I didn't before." He ducks his head. "But I think I do now." A small blush creeps up his neck and he pushes his fork around their empty plate, feeling silly for admitting this type of thing. He continues his answer shyly, his eyes still hooded beneath his lashes. "I also think I believe in fate and soulmates. Some things just fall into place and make sense, ya'know?"

It's quiet around them now, the thrum of the restaurant seeming to die out. Unable to penetrate the bubble that's formed over them.

Harry places his hand over Louis' and he looks up cautiously. Harry's got this look on his face. It's in the way his lips are set in a small smile, the corners curling up softly, dimples showing just barely, in the way his irises glimmer under the restaurant lighting as he watches Louis. That can only be the look of someone who's in love; he's positively radiating, and it just about takes Louis' breath away.

"I think I believe in that too, Lou."

There's so much intensity flowing between them now as they watch each other with admiration, eyes glassy with _something_. He doesn't know what to think of the moment they're in, the way his body surrenders to the weightlessness flowing through his veins with the thought of _Harry Harry Harry_ and _what the fuck is this boy doing to me_.

Louis can only think of how he can show Harry, how he _wants_ to show him, just how much feeling he's got racing through his body for him.

He doesn't think they can get the check any faster.

~*~

Louis is _so_ glad he kicked Zayn out of their condo until after midnight. He definitely wouldn't fancy getting the piss taken out of him for months if Zayn had caught the way him and Harry fall into their condo, limbs all tangled, hands in each others hair and down their pants.

He's actually surprised they made it back without dry humping each other in the cab. Harry's hands are _everywhere_ ; on Louis' face, thumbing at the light patches of stubble on his jaw, gripping at the strands of hair of his now deflated quiff, groping his chest.

His nipples are probably raw as hell by now and they haven't even made it to the damn bedroom.

Louis' own hands have slid their way down the back of Harry's jeans, palming at his bum and pulling him close against his hips. The whole thing is sloppy and heated. Their tongues are tangling between their open mouthed kisses, teeth clashing and biting at whatever they can find.

It's wet and fevered and Louis' dick is so hard right now it's probably going to explode in two seconds.

"Harry, babe." Harry sucks Louis' bottom lip into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. It elicits a moan from the back of Louis' throat and sends another spark of arousal to his aching groin, cutting off his attempt at speech.

He grinds his hips up into Harry's crotch and they both gasp into each others mouths, hands stilling where they lay on their trembling bodies.

Louis needs him _now_.

"Harry," he breathes out, "Harry, bedroom, want you to-"

"Yeah," Harry says on a shaky exhale, bringing a hand up to cup Louis' jaw. They take a moment to rest their foreheads together and just breathe each other in. Their noses nudging, mouths hanging open, lips hovering. The tension and anticipation creates a white hot, tingling ball of air around them.

It's nothing like Louis' ever experienced.

He starts to push at Harry's shoulders, leading him backwards towards his room, capturing his mouth with his again wetly. It's all tongue and spit. Harry's digging his fingers into Louis' waist, letting Louis take charge and lead him to his bed.

The back of his calves hit the mattress and Louis shoves him down, climbing over him and throwing his legs on either side of his hips. He sinks his arse down over Harry's crotch and grinds hard, earning a long, deep moan from Harry's now slack mouth still against his own. Their mouths slide together messily, tongues licking roughly, moans escaping between them heavily.

Louis' hips move with Harry's in a slow rhythm and the friction starts to build up the pressure weighing on Louis' dick. He pulls back from Harry and quickly takes the hem of his own shirt and tugs it up and off his torso, then hurriedly grabs at Harry's to remove his as well and collapses onto his chest. He sinks his teeth into the area around one of Harry's puffy nipples, something .

Harry keens, arching his back into the sensation.

Louis licks and sucks at the sensitive skin around his nipples. He nips at the hardened buds, playing with them to get Harry all riled up, and then traces the tip of his tongue down his torso. There's something amazing about the way it all causes goosebumps to pop up on Harry's skin.

He dips his tongue into Harry's bellybutton and swirls it around, biting at the little hairs surrounding it and tugging on them gently to get Harry to start squirming beneath him. Louis' cock is burning in his jeans at the way Harry reacts to him, and he desperately needs to relieve the pressure on himself. And he needs to get his fingers inside of Harry, like, _yesterday_.

His fingers move fast and skillfully, unbuttoning Harry's jeans and zipper, heaving them down and off his legs along with his briefs. It's done in the swiftest motion he can muster in his aching state. He sits back to pull his own suffocating jeans and underwear off, sighing when his cock bobs free and flushed before attending to Harry again. Harry, his lovely Harry, who's all lax and dazed, spread out on the bed just for him.

He growls in the back of his throat at the sight and crawls back up Harry's naked body to hover over his mouth. "You're so beautiful, all laid out for me." He bites the words into Harry's lip. "So lovely. You'll let me take care of you, right love? I'll take good care of you. Get you nice and ready for me, make you feel good."

Harry's eyes glaze over and he nods furiously at Louis' words. "Please, Lou, _please_. I want you, I need-"

"Yeah, baby." Louis pulls away and reaches over to his night stand drawer, grabbing a condom and bottle of lube. He returns to mouth at Harry's neck. "I've got you. Gonna make you feel so good."

Louis traces a finger up and down the inside of Harry's thigh, still sucking on his neck, and slowly, torturously, traces it down to Harry's rim. He circles around it dryly, feeling Harry tremble beneath him at the ghosting touch.

Smirking, he pulls his hand back and taps Harry's knees to get him to bend them on the bed, ready to get Harry into a whimpering mess. He snicks open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. There's a thin sheen of sweat on Harry's upper lip now. It's distracting, so Louis leans in to lick at it while his lube slathered hand finds it's way back down to Harry's bum.

He pets at Harry's hole with one finger before slowly pushing it in. And _fuck_ , even with one finger barely inside him he's tight as hell, and Louis is keening at the heat of it.

The tip of his finger wiggles around. It causes Harry to let out a shaky breath that Louis can tell he was holding, so Louis calms him by peppering small kisses to the underside of his jaw and across his neck. "Babe, tell me if I'm hurting you or if it's uncomfortable. I'll stop anytime you need me to."

Harry shakes his head rapidly. "No, _no_. Want you, want you so bad, Lou. Please don't stop. I need more."

"Alright," Louis says with a chuckle. "I've got you." He takes a deep breath in himself, then slowly pushes his finger up to his knuckle inside of Harry. Louis hears him whimper a soft, drawn out _yes_  as he starts to pull out and push back in.

His thrusts are slow, his finger adjusting to the tightness of Harry, trying to stretch him out so he can fit another finger in and scissor him open. Harry's letting out little _uh's_ above him, head thrown back in bliss. His cock is a neglected mess of leaking precome on his stomach.

Louis keeps his thrusts going, adding another finger when he feels him start to stretch out a bit on his finger. Then he leans down to lick up the underside of Harry's cock. He sucks his head into his mouth and Harry's back arches again. Louis speeds up the pace of his fingers, curling them against Harry's insides. His tongue circles around the head of Harry's cock, and he moans as he laps up the precome blurting out of his slit. Tasting, but nothing more than a little relief. He doesn't want Harry to come yet.

He wants him to come on his cock. So he pulls off of Harry's dick and licks his lips eagerly. And then he slips a third finger past Harry's tight rim.

Harry's writhing beneath him, thighs shaking, as Louis' fingers curl and scissor inside him. "Fuck, Harry. You're so tight." He groans at the feel of Harry around him and flexes his wrist against his ass. "You're gonna feel so tight on my cock baby, _so_ tight-"

Harry gasps as Louis' fingers seem to bump into his prostate. "There! There Lou, oh _god_ , right there _oh my god_."

He's shouting and flailing, clenching around Louis' fingers and making his cock jump while Louis hits his prostrate over and over. The sight is beautiful. It sends a shock of heat up Louis' spine, pushing him to the edge of his orgasm. And by the looks of it, Harry's as well.

When Louis slips his fingers out Harry whines noisily at the loss. Louis' balls tighten at the sound and the neediness of him. "Babe," Louis says, raspy, and flops onto his back. He reaches out to grab at Harry's hip. "Come on. Don't want you to come till you're on my cock."

Harry's breathing heavy, dazed out, until he understands what Louis wants and gathers himself. Somehow he manages to quickly sit up and throw a leg over so he's straddling Louis' lap. He's smiling cockily now, no trace of the fucked out bliss in sight, hovering over Louis' dick. "I guess that _was_ an offer, then."

Louis pinches the slick chub of his hip and pats his bum. He grabs the condom and tears the wrapper open with his teeth, luckily not ripping the damn thing. It's a miracle that it worked and he didn't look like an idiot, so he quirks an eyebrow at Harry as he rolls the condom onto his dick one handed. "Shut up and sit on my cock, pretty boy." His voice is awkwardly rough as he takes a hold of Harry's shaking thighs, guiding him over his head. Harry reaches down between them, fingers wrapping around Louis' shaft, and places it against his lube sleak hole. He lowers his hips down on the tip and Louis bucks up slowly to meet him, slipping past the tightness of his rim. Louis lets out a hiss at the pressure.

It's tight as _fuck_.

"Shit, Harry," he manages to get out between his clenched teeth. "'M gonna go slow, alright? I've got you."

Harry nods his head and bites his lip, bracing his hands on Louis' chest. He starts to sink down slowly. Louis holds onto his thighs as he pushes up into him, sliding through the tightness until Harry's ass settles on his lap. Then Louis finally bottoms out.

They both release a satisfied moan. Harry sits back on Louis' thighs, leaving a hand on Louis' stomach. A cheeky smile is on his face.

"What?" Louis questions, shifting his hips a bit.

Harry just smiles wider. "Your basilisk is in my chamber of secrets."

"Jesus _Christ,_ Harry." Louis groans, and not from their current position. "You did not just make a stupid Harry Potter joke while my cock's in your arse. I'm gonna go flaccid, now. Take it back."

Harry huffs out a laugh that turns into a moan when Louis' cock shifts inside him at the movement. It makes Louis' own groans turn at the spark of heat that shoots up his abdomen from it. Louis bends his knees and plants his feet as firmly as he can on the bed then, leaning back onto his elbows. He digs his fingers into Harry's thighs, giving them a squeeze. "No more dick softening jokes. Wanna see you ride my cock like the good, pretty boy you are now. Put that filthy mind of yours into action, babe. C'mon."

Harry nods, serious. He takes a deep breath in and then lifts himself a little off of Louis' dick, letting his rim catch on the head of Louis' cock before he sinks back down. He starts his pace off slow, adjusting to Louis' length and building rhythm. Louis meets him half way, thrusting up when Harry drops down, and he feels his heartbeat speed up as he watches Harry arch into it. His head falls back, his fingers digging into the muscles of Louis' stomach. Louis' eyes flit down to the space where his cock is disappearing into Harry's arse, and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Watching himself get buried inside of Harry. He loses his breath to the low pitched moans falling rapidly out of Harry's mouth.

Harry's started to clench every time he pulls himself up Louis' dick. It makes the drag that much hotter and tighter. "Yeah babe, you're so good," Louis groans out, running his hands up and down Harry's sweaty thighs. " _Fuck_ , you're so hot like this. Look at you. Could do this for the rest of my life and never get tired, _fuck_."

Harry keens at Louis' praises and moves himself on Louis' cock harder. One of his hands travels up his stomach to his chest to pull and twist at one of his nipples. And _hell_ , he hasn't touched his cock once. It's been left neglected and flushed and leaking depravedly against his abdomen.

It's hot. Louis wants to see if Harry can come untouched from just his cock, just like he did the other night from his mouth. Only he's not sure which situation is better.

Harry leans back against Louis' bent knees, changing the angle. He starts to swivel his hips in a circular motion, letting out short grunts of _uh uh_  and _yeah_ repeatedly. There's a tugging sensation building in Louis' lower belly now, his orgasm coming up on him fast. His thrusts are getting deeper and sloppy, and he's holding onto Harry's thighs with a death grip while he moves messily on Louis' cock.

"Harry, 'm close. Shit." Louis rolls his hips up and watches Harry's face fall apart above him as he drives into his prostate. But it's not enough. Louis wants to drive him overboard, so he lifts a hand off of Harry's thigh and wraps it around his screaming cock.

Harry shoutings incoherently at the ceiling. "Lou-fuck, _fuck. Oh_ _god_ -"

There's no other warning than that, as Louis pounds up into Harry mercifully now against that spot. His body is just taking it as he's gone slack on Louis, only being held up by Louis' knees and the hand holding onto his thigh. His mouth drops open, eyes rolling into the back of his head, back arching forward obscenely as he cries out. Harry comes so hard some of it hits him in the jaw. It splatters all over his chest and falls onto Louis' own clenching stomach.

Louis stares at the scene in front of him, speechless. "Holy _shit-_ " he manages to gasp out before his orgasm is wracking his body. It nearly knocks the breath out of him, and he lurches himself off the bed to grasp at a blissed out Harry. Louis grabs onto him and drags him down to collapse on top of his chest.

He's not sure if either of them are breathing. He can't feel his legs. But Harry is a solid weight on top of him, and that's really all he can find to care about right now.

They both recover slowly, holding each other closely, regaining their breathing.

It's quiet and calm, comfortable. Surprisingly so, since usually the minute the sex is over things get awkward and someone leaves with a _thanks for the romp, mate_. But not with Harry. It's nice, and Louis likes it a lot. He definitely wouldn't mind doing this all the time.

He's so fucked.

His dick has softened inside Harry now, so he shifts him on his chest and pulls out. Harry whines in his ear at the sensitivity of his ruined arse.

_Nicely done_ , Louis thinks, smirking to himself.

"Harry," Louis whispers, petting Harry's damp hair. He doesn't want to break this amazing moment, but he has to. "'M gonna get up to grab a towel to clean you off. Then I'll come right back and we can cuddle, love."

Harry mumbles something inaudibly and rolls off of Louis' chest, allowing Louis to get up. He shoves his face into a pillow when he rolls onto stomach and lets out a grumbling noise. Louis chuckles at the sight as he leaves to get a wet towel, coming right back once he's cleaned himself off, too. He gently prods at Harry so he can wipe him down, and tosses the towel on the floor when he's deemed him clean. Then he quickly climbs back into bed and pulls Harry back onto his chest.

They lay together quietly, the moment insanely intimate. Louis' thoughts are all wild with _Harry Harry Harry shit shit, is this really what love is, fuck_. He doesn't know what to think of it all. But he's content with just letting the moment be, until Harry nuzzles into Louis' neck and breaks his reverie.

"I leave tomorrow, Lou."

Louis doesn't let it get to him. He just breathes in and tries to keep what they have right now in their little bubble as peaceful as possible. "I know, Harry." He presses his lips to Harry's hair, inhaling deeply. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Harry lifts his head up to look at Louis, his eyes soft, lips quirked up slightly. "I had the _best_ holiday. Honestly, the best one I've ever been on. I've gotta buy Niall a nice gift basket when we get home for dragging me on this trip." 

They let out giggles against each others face and snuggle closer together. Louis peppers Harry's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and chin, anything he can reach, with little kisses. Unconsciously leaving his mark. "Good. He deserves one. Think I'll send him one myself." He plants a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and noses at his cheek. "So," he questions. "As a Universal employee, I have to ask. What was your favorite ride?"

"Mm," Harry mumbles against his chin, a small smirk playing on his lips. Louis would watch that mouth do anything and everything for the rest of his life.

"You were mine."

~*~

If Louis had the worlds best sleep last night with Harry wrapped around his torso, head laying heavily on his chest and curls tickling his chin, he'll definitely let everyone know about it. He'll damn well shout it from the rooftops.

He wakes up slowly, loose and relaxed. Harry's still asleep on his chest, his mouth slightly open with soft, little snores falling out and looking all sleep rumpled. But peaceful, _sweet_.

It almost takes Louis' breath away.

Then his betraying eyes shift to the clock on his bedside table and his stomachs drops when he sees the time.

Harry leaves in two hours.

He leaves to get on an eight hour flight back home, away from Louis, probably to never see him again. And an hour just isn't long enough for Louis to make this last.

There's a shattering sensation that ripples through his chest and settles there, spreading deep. Louis doesn't want this to stop. He doesn't want Harry to go off and never speak to him again, but he doesn't know how to tell him that. He doesn't know if Harry wants it.

Louis' throat starts to close up as Harry stirs awake, slowly lifting his head off of Louis' chest. He smiles up at him sleepily. Louis wants to cry.

"Morning, Lou," he mumbles before yawning. His voice is deep and raspy with sleep. Louis _really_ wants to cry.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep alright?"

Harry sits up and stretches, his back popping grotesquely at the shift. "Mm." His smile deepens. "I did. I think that was the best sleep I've had in a long time, to be honest."

Louis' heart jumps against his ribcage. Fucking _hell_ , he's about to grow some bigger balls and say something to save this thing between them, he _has_ to. But then Harry glances at the clock and Louis' confidence boost just falls right along with the happy smile on Harry's face. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

"It's noon," Harry says, all trace of sleep and peace gone. "My um, my flights at two.."

He's not looking at Louis anymore. He's scratching at the back of his head awkwardly, and he's suddenly so interested in the floor and it's _shit_. Absolutely shit. Louis doesn't know what to do. It feels like he's drowning in his own mind.

He clears his throat, starts to nod. "Yeah-" _drowning_ "-I can walk you back to your hotel after we eat some breakfast? If you um, if you want." Harry looks back up at him and offers him a small smile, but it's not right. It's strained and laced with tension, and Louis doesn't know what the fuck to do. The air in the room is suffocatingly mad. And all Louis can think to do right now is get up from the bed and head to his little kitchen to fish out whatever breakfast type food they have accumulated in the fridge and pantry.

Harry follows him, both of them silent and clearly uncomfortable. It shouldn't be this way. Louis should turn around and tell Harry that he wants him. That he wants to meet up when he flies back to the UK, wants to properly make him his boyfriend and take him home to meet his family. That he wants to go through all the trouble of a relationship in uni. Instead, he just blinks and turns the kettle on. Twat.

Harry sits quietly at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, waiting patiently for Louis to bring over their tea and whatever shitty bread he was able to toast. His eyebrows are furrowed in thought, his lips turned down slightly. "Where's Zayn?"

Louis startles at his voice breaking the silence that had been surrounding them and turns off the kettle. He fixes up their mugs and brings them to the table, sitting down across from Harry. He shrugs. "Sleeping. He sleeps till midday on our days off. Proper bum, he is. I can never get him up before noon."

Harry picks up his tea and laughs softly, taking a sip. But Louis can tell that it's forced and it makes his heart ache. He wants to punch something. Probably himself.

There's not much left for them to say to each other now. Well, there is. Louis just can't bring himself to do it. It's burning in his chest, ripping through his veins, eating him from the inside out, and he _hates_ it. This feeling that came out of no where for this wonderful boy in front of him and took over his entire being in three days. It's merciless. And he's leaving him in thirty minutes. Louis' lost his appetite. "Should we go now?"

Harry looks up from where he was staring intensely at his mug, glancing around for a clock so he can see the time. "Um, yeah." He coughs. "Yeah we should probably go. I've still gotta get my bags from my room and check out with Niall and Gemma."

Louis nods and stands up, making his way to his room with Harry following. They get dressed in silence and walk out in silence, and Louis wishes the shouts in his head would fucking silence so he can stop the shaking in his hands. He quickly grabs for Harry's hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing hard and silently pleading Harry not to say anything. He just wants to keep these last few moments together as calm and easy as he can.

Harry looks over at him but Louis keeps his head forward, forcing his eyes to stay dry and to not look at Harry. There's no doubt in his mind that he'll breakdown and cling to his leg like a whiney dog, begging him to stay if he sees Harry's face right now.

He can't.

They walk on quietly, the air around them damp and oddly cool for a normal day in Orlando. It's telling of a forecast of rain with the darkening clouds above them.

_How fitting_ , Louis thinks. _The sky is gonna cry for me_.

Too soon they reach Harry's hotel, and Louis can feel the dread start to spread through his body and numb his brain, his heart. "I'll um," he says awkwardly once they're standing at the entrance, still hand in hand. "I'll just wait out here until you're done? I wanna stay till you leave, if that's alright."

Harry smiles and nods, reluctantly letting go of Louis' hand. He feels cold. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Harry gives him another small smile and nod of the head before walking into the hotel, leaving Louis to his thoughts. There's a heavy weight on his shoulders. He slowly trudges over to the curb and sits down, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head between them. _God_ , Louis' never felt so crushed in his life.

He could still say something. Save his heartbreak by asking Harry to stay with him, just like this, when he goes back home. But the fear of rejection is too strong to overpower the fear of heartache. After all, it was just a bit of silly little holiday romance fun right? _Right_?

There's a tap on his shoulder then and he turns around to see Harry standing behind him with a suitcase. The blonde kid, Niall, from the first day he met him and two girls who he assumes are Harry's sister Gemma and her friend are now there as well. Harry looks defeated. "The cabs already here to take us to the airport." Louis nods and stands up shakily, wiping his hands on his shorts.

Niall comes up behind Harry and gives his shoulder a squeeze. He nods his head towards Louis before he walks over to their cab to help the girls put their bags in. Louis clears his throat and tries to muster up a half-hearted smile towards Harry. "This week was fun. I'm really glad I met you, Harry. You're a lovely guy."

The small smile on Harry's face falls slightly, but he recovers and forces the corners of his mouth back up. "I had fun too, Louis. Thank you for hanging out with me and making my holiday ten times better than it was bound to be." He reaches out and wraps his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him in tightly to his chest. Louis shoves his face into the crook of Harry's neck and inhales deeply, trying to breathe in the soft, sweet smell of Harry for as long as he can until he can't anymore.

It's painful. His heart hurts.

They stay in each others arms trying to savor their last seconds together, until Gemma leans out the window of the cab and tells Harry that they've gotta go or they'll miss their flight. Hesitantly, agonizingly, they pull apart.

Louis' throat has closed up again, and he can't bring himself to say goodbye. Harry just leans in once more and gives him a chaste kiss. His eyes are shiny. Louis wants to shrivel up into nothing.

"Goodbye, Lou." He gives Louis' hand a squeeze before walking to the open trunk of the cab and throwing his suitcase in. Louis watches as Harry gets into the car and shuts the door-shutting him out and driving away, leaving him to stand alone on the curb with his shattering heart. He doesn't know how long he stands there, staring at the spot where the cab was parked. Where it took Harry from him.

He vaguely remembers feeling raindrops start to fall onto his skin, or his feet starting to move his un-responding body back towards his condo. He vaguely remembers opening the door and stepping inside, dripping wet from the sympathetic rain shower outside.

It's when he drops down on their couch that his emotionally unstable resolve breaks. Everything he was fighting off finally shatters and the tears start to fall.

~*~

"Enjoy the ride, muggles."

The riders don't give Louis a second thought as he buckles them in and sends them off on their ride to duel their dragon against the opposing one. He sidles up the platform solemnly, waiting for the returning car to come so he can move this shit along and get it over with. Zayn's in the control box again, sending concerned glances Louis' way every ten minutes as if he were wearing a blazing sign over his head that says, " _Pity me! I just lost the possible love of my life!_ " Which, he supposes it is pretty obvious.

It's been three days since Harry flew out of his life.

Three, horribly depressing days where Louis' wallowed in his own self-pity for letting him walk away so easily. He keeps telling himself he'll get over it, that it was really just a long one night stand. A small fling for two horny young adults to get off on, just a good fuck. He's just bullshitting himself.

There's never been anyone like Harry Styles in Louis' life. And he's kicking himself in the arse ten fold for not putting himself on the line with him.

The returning car pulls up then and he drags his tired body off to do his job. It's all mechanical by now anyway. He just wants to go home. _Home_ , home.

_Four more days_ , he tells himself. _You can do it_.

More riders pile into the car and he sighs, making his way across to check that the buckles are secure, adjusting his ugly rag of a uniform. He steps away and holds his thumb up, willing himself not to cry as he looks at the last rider in the car, who's smiling happily in the seat. The seat where just a week ago there sat a cheeky little bastard with curly hair and big, innocent, green eyes and crater dimples who not so subtly asked Louis if he could ride his cock.

He will _not_ cry. Not until he gets back to their condo, at least.

"Mate." Zayn voice taps into Louis' headset, getting his attention. "Day's over. Time to go."

Louis sighs and waits for Zayn to hop out of the control box so they can walk to the locker rooms together. Worrying concern is written all over his best mates face, as it has been since he woke up to Louis choking on his own tears after Harry left on Saturday.

They don't say anything in the locker room as they change, nor on the walk to their condo. Conversation has been light to non-existent for the past three days between Louis and anyone. He just doesn't have much to say at the moment. Maybe not for a long time.

Zayn heads to the shower as soon as they step through the door, calling out that he'll order pizza when he's done since Louis will be dead to the world until morning. He walks into his dark room, not even bothering to turn on the light before he slips under the covers on his bed. His phone then lights up on his bedside table where he's left it untouched for the last couple days with a text from his mum.

_(8:36) Can't wait to have you home boo bear, miss you loads xx_

He can't help the dam that finally breaks in him for that day, letting the tears rush down his face without a mind to let them stop.

Everything _hurts_.

There's a light knock at his door before Zayn pops his head in, concern lacing his voice. "Lou? Are you alright?" Louis shakes his head under the covers and cries harder. Zayn quickly walks over to his bed and sits down, placing a hand in his hair and starts petting him softly, soothingly.

"I want my mum," Louis whispers hoarsely through his tears. Zayn just nods his head and continues to pet him, not questioning him, just letting him be.

"Just a couple more days, Lou. Then we'll be home." He whispers back into the quiet, sobbing riddled room. Zayn stays with him until he slips into a state between sleep and consciousness, not even bothering to make him eat any dinner or shower. He knows the effort will be useless.

_He's a good mate,_ Louis thinks. _The best._ He's glad he has someone like Zayn who'll let him cry himself into dehydration over snow white boys with an iron latch on his heat that he stupidly let go of.

Harry hasn't even tried to text Louis since he left, and Louis can't bring himself to text him either. It's just one, huge slap in the face as to what their little rendezvous together was, and what he didn't want it to become. Louis feels foolish for falling head over heels for him, but he just can't blame Harry for jumping into his life and turning everything upside down within a matter of days. He supposes it's just the way things were meant to happen.

And if he falls into a fitful sleep hours later, dreaming of chocolate curls and red lips, well.

~*~

When Louis steps off the plane at Heathrow, he takes no time in dropping to his knees and kissing the ground. Well maybe he doesn't give it well deserved smooches. The airport floor is disgustingly infested.

He breathes in the London air around him that he desperately missed in the last four months of being on American soil. It's lovely.

"I never thought I'd say this Zayn," he says while they wait for their luggage on the conveyer belt. He kind of wants to jump on it and take a ride but getting tazed by security holds him back from doing it. "But I don't think I'll be venturing out of the UK for a very long time."

Zayn laughs and throws an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. "Think I'm with ya on that one there, mate. Being away from Liam for so long really wasn't a pleasant experience, I don't think I could do it again."

He genuinely tries to smile for his mate, but it comes out impassive and wrong and he just can't help it. It makes him feel empty to hear about his best friend reuniting with his boyfriend after so long of being away from each other when he's got nothing to come home to but a desolately void bed.

Zayn notices the tense, slump of his shoulders and just pulls him in closer. "You'll get better, Lou. Being back home with your mum and sisters will take your mind off it for a bit before we go back to school." He doesn't mention Harry, and Louis is grateful for the effort for his sanity.

Their bags come one after the other and they quickly grab them, making their way to the arrival gate where Louis' mum is eagerly waiting to pick them up and smother them with motherly love, hugs and kisses. Louis spots her right away, dropping his suitcase next to Zayn so he can take off in a run to crash into her awaiting arms. He wrap himself around her warm, familiar body, breathing it all in.

She holds him tight against her chest, kissing his head and whispering how much she missed him and how much she loves him. Louis can't help but start to cry into her neck. He just missed her motherly touch so much.

"It's alright, Lou. You're home now," she tells him, warm and confident. He just cries harder.

"I missed you so much, mum."

Louis' face feels hot with tears when he pulls away from her, letting her hug Zayn. He quickly grabs his suitcase that he brought over when he dropped it so abruptly in the middle of the airport.

He paws at his eyes as they walk out, looking like a pathetic child that missed his mummy too much. They throw their bags in the trunk of his mum's car and hop in, ready just to go home and be in the comfort of his family. Let them drown out his stupid sorrows. He leans his head against the cool window, watching the bright lights of London pass by in a blur as they drive to his and Zayn's flat.

It's nice to see the city again, flashing across his droopy eyes. The sight of it pulls him out of his pitying thoughts for the time being before they haul him back under so he can't breathe again. They pull up to their flat soon enough, letting Zayn get out first.

His mum turns to him, worry lines etched into her forehead and eyebrows furrowed together in concern, but he doesn't let her question him. Not yet. "I'm just gonna go in and say hi to Liam, then we can go alright?" She nods and lets him get out. He loves his mum. She always knows when to just let him be until he wants to talk.

They make their way into the flat and Zayn runs straight for Liam sitting on the couch. Louis watches them grab eagerly for each other, embracing tightly and whispering sweetly into the others neck where their faces are buried. It's a bit painful to watch, knowing that he doesn't have something like that. That he possibly could've if he wasn't stupid and afraid to go after it. But his friends love each other, and he can clearly see that. He's truly happy for them, and he's glad that they're back in each others arms.

"Louis, mate!" Liam shouts, spotting him standing by the front door like a tosser. "I missed you so much, man. Get over here and give me a proper hug!" Louis smiles and makes his way over to Liam, who's stood up now after he's thrown Zayn onto the couch after their little love tackle. He wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders to bring him in for a hug.

Louis hooks his chin over Liam's shoulder and sighs, closing his eyes. "Missed you too, Li. It's good to be back."

Liam pulls away and looks at him, the brown of his eyes softening. Louis knows that he knows. Liam can always tell when something is wrong with him, and he's not sure how he feels about it at the moment.

He just shrugs, sticking his hands in the pockets of his joggers. "Should probably head out. Got a long drive up to Donny, y'know." Liam nods and pulls him in for another tight hug, sending him a silent message through his squeeze that he's there for him no matter what. Louis knows that, can always tell by just a touch from Liam. He's grateful for it. Zayn stands up to give him a hug as well and walks him to the door. He puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "We'll see you when you come back for New Year's. So happy birthday, Lou. Have a good one with your family and just relax. Things will get better, I promise." He whispers the last part, hugging Louis one last time before letting him out the door, Liam calling a happy birthday to him as well.

He walks back his mums car and gets in, giving her a small smile and telling her to take him home now. She lets him be for a while as they drive, staying quiet with only a few glances towards him before she finally bombards him gently with questions about his time away. "So how was Florida? Did you have fun? Was the job good?" 

He lifts his head up from the window and scrubs a hand down his face, chuckling softly. "Florida was hot, so that was nice. Got a good tan see?"

His mum looks over and laughs. "That you did." She quiets down again, urging him to go on.

"Working at Universal was an interesting experience. I learned a lot more about the world of Harry Potter than I ever thought was possible." His mum laughs again. "Met a lot of people.." He trails off, the small smile he was sporting falling right off of his face. He turns his head to look back out the window at the other cars on the M1 flying by them.

_Fuck_ , his heart is hurting again.

His mum notices there's something off, of course she does, Louis can't hide anything from her. Luckily she also knows how to dance around the straight forward questions to get Louis to talk about what's going on in his head as easily as possible. "Did you make a lot of new friends over there?"

"No," he shakes his head, "yeah, I mean-" he pauses. His mum just nods softly, waiting.

"Someone," Louis says with a sigh. "I met someone." Defeat washes over him and he slumps back into his seat, all thoughts of Harry rushing back and taking over the calm he had procured with being back home. He's gonna cry again.

His mum reaches over and pats his thigh comfortingly. She doesn't press him about it. She knows that he'll tell her more eventually. They make it home and Louis doesn't think he could feel more safe than he does when he walks through the front door and gets tackled by a herd of small, energetic balls of little girls. He drops to the floor and lets them smother him in hugs and kisses, lets them shriek in his ear and pull his limbs this way and that. It's lovely and it's home. And for now he's fine.

~*~ 

Louis' days at home pass slowly-waking up to his mums nicely made breakfast, four little girls running around screaming for his attention, sipping tea on the couch with his mum at night before he goes off to lay awake and stare at his ceiling for hours before he falls asleep.

It becomes a bit of a routine up until his birthday, and he kinda likes it.

On the twenty-fourth he wakes up to little bodies jumping on his chest and screaming in his face that it's his birthday and he needs to get up so they can serve him his birthday brekkie.

Maybe there are some things he didn't miss all too much. He could definitely live without the loud wake up calls.

"I'm _bloody_ coming, christ," he mumbles as he climbs out of bed and follows the shrieking twins down the stairs to the kitchen. There's a nice, full English breakfast spread out on the table waiting for him to dive into when he steps into the room. A bunch of brightly colored birthday cards, hand drawn and full of glitter, surround the food and serve as a messy place setting for him.

He gives each of his sisters a kiss on the head as they wish him a happy birthday, and ignores Lottie's rude comment about how he's getting old and it's starting to show by the little flub he's sporting on his stomach. He gets her back by adding a wet willy to her thank you kiss and revels in her outrage. His mum gets saved for last, receiving a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. If his thanks for the lovely breakfast is a little wet sounding, she doesn't comment on it.

It's nice to be smothered by his family on his birthday, but he can't help the ache in the back of his chest that makes him wish he was able to spend this day with someone special. Someone with curly hair, a honking laugh, and soft cheeks dented with dimples.

Shit. _Not today_ , he thinks, _let me have just one day_.

He eats quietly and tries to be at ease, sitting silently at the kitchen table sipping tea long after he's finished breakfast. "Louis!" Daisy shrieks at him from the couch in the living room, frantically waving him over. "Hm?"

"Watch a movie with us! Harry Potter is on all day, there's a marathon!"

And _fuck_ does he groan at that.

He reluctantly shuffles over to the couch and plops down between Daisy and Felicite, muttering something about "stupid, bloody Harry Potter" under his breath.

Louis sits with his sisters for the rest of the day, watching the stupid movies that accompany the darkened memories of fleeting touches and red lips, eating his proposition of takeout for his birthday-Christmas Eve dinner, and opening the cleverly store-bought and homemade gifts from his sisters and mum. He enjoys it, _so much_. He takes the day in stride with happiness, consisting of phone calls from Zayn and Liam wishing him happy birthday and a Merry Christmas, and he swears he's truly content for once since he came home. Until he's laying in bed after a long day solely dedicated to Louis Tomlinson, the clock reading 11:59, when he gets a text.

He reaches for his phone thinking that it's Zayn or Liam again and presses the home button, and then his heart nearly stops. His breath catches in his throat. His hand goes numb. It's from  _Harry_.

_(11:59) Happy birthday Lou, and Merry Christmas. xx_

No. Fuck. Shit. _Harry_?

Louis checks the message twenty times to make sure he's not going mad. He sure as hell _feels_  mad seeing a text from Harry. Everything in his body immediately shuts down. He doesn't know what to think- _what to do_.

He can't respond.

He doesn't know what to say besides collapsing to the dark recesses of his heart and begging for Harry to come back to him. To be _his_.

The hours tick by slowly. By the time the sun comes up revealing a white, Christmas morning, Louis' spent the whole night staring at his phone-the text from Harry blazingly burned into his eyes.

~*~

Another week passes just as the same.

Louis goes through his days with his family, trying to be in good spirits and pretending like everything is fine. Like there isn't a gangly, green eyed boy clawing at his heart and turning it inside out.

He takes the train back to London on the thirty-first for New Year's Eve, just ready to get settled back into his flat and prepare for the upcoming semester at school. Louis watches the trees fly past out the window, his thoughts wandering to how drunk he can get tonight to relieve some of the ache that's been nestled in his chest for weeks. When the train finally pulls up to the station Louis gathers his things from the overhead compartment, sidling along the other passengers as they make their way off to find their rides home or wherever they're heading.

Louis spots Liam waiting for him on the platform and he makes his way over, giving him a hug in greeting. "Hey, mate. Thanks for coming to get me. I really appreciate it."

Liam waves him off, helping Louis with his bag and leading him to his car. "You know it's never a problem, Lou. Did you have a good time with your family?"

Louis nods, climbing into the car when they reach it to get out of the cold London air as quickly as he can. "I really missed being away from them for so long. They were a nice distraction for a bit while I was there," he says as clicks his seatbelt into place and Liam starts to drive off, not realizing what he let slip.

His head falls back on the seats headrest. He knows Liam isn't gonna let him get away with not talking to him about it, and he's right when Liam opens his mouth to speak. "Zayn told me about Harry."

_Well_. Straight to the point, then. No way of skirting around the problem now.

Louis scrubs a hand over his face. "Did he also tell you how much of an idiot I am for not telling him how I felt before he left?" Liam looks over at him and shakes his head, his brown eyes softening in sympathy, but Louis cuts him off before he can say anything back. "He texted me. For the first time since he left. On my birthday, too. I didn't know what the fuck to do."

"Text him back?"

Louis glances at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You don't get it, Li." He shakes his head. "I didn't know where we stood before he left, because we'd only known each other a _week_. It was a fleeting hookup on holiday but I was stupid enough to fall head over arse for the bloke and I was too scared to take the chance that he didn't. And now it's over. It's too late, so I just _can't_." His tone conveys finality and thankfully Liam senses it, that Louis doesn't want to talk about it anymore. That he _can't_ talk about it anymore.

They pull up to their flat then and Louis hops out of the car, running to the front door and flinging it open. He yells a quick hello to Zayn and rushes into the shower. He just wants to wash off the grime of the three hour train ride and the once again empty feeling itching at his skin.

_Tonight will be good_ , he thinks. Hopes. _Yeah_.

He slips out of the shower not feeling any different or better than he was ten minutes ago. He's not even sure where they're going tonight, but he shimmies on his tightest black skinny jeans anyway along with a black jumper. Deciding to let his fringe air-dry messily, he grabs his light denim jacket to finish himself off.

"Zayn, where are we going tonight?" Louis shouts, walking into the living room. The noise makes Zayn twitch on the couch.

"Some bloke. Nick's. He's in Liam's business class. Apparently it was the only party he was invited to."

" _Hey_ ," Liam drawls out, offended and pouting. Zayn just gives his head a nice pat.

Louis slips on his shoes, shrugging his coat over his arms. "Shall we head out, then? It's nearing nine and I'd quite like to get smashed fairly soon. I don't even want to remember my train ride over here tomorrow morning." They both mumble an agreement, taking their things and following Louis out the door.

Liam leads the way to the bloke Nick's flat, walking, since they know they're gonna get fucked tonight and his place is nearby. The chilly night air is refreshing on Louis' tense skin. He walks alongside Zayn and Liam, listening to their conversation about something he can't place his finger on, because his mind is still far away. Drowning.

He just wants it to fucking _stop_.

They get to the party shortly, and Louis wastes no time in finding the kitchen. He manages to mix together the strongest cup of alcohol he can find amongst the variety of drinks lined up on the bar.

There's quite a few people in the flat and not much space to move around in. But Louis doesn't really care about socializing at the moment. Drunk. That's what he needs to be.

Only, after an hour of being there, the alcohol just doesn't seem to be much of Louis' interest anymore.

He saunters through the clustered people, trying to find Zayn or Liam so he can cling to their backs for the rest of the night. And hope that they'll distract him since drinking just wasn't in the cards for him anymore. After roaming the general area of the flat Zayn is no where to be found, and he's about give up. Find an empty room he can sit in till midnight, maybe have a wank in there, take a nap.

He catches sight of Liam leaning against a wall, talking animatedly to some blonde guy in a snapback. So Louis slips his way over to him, hanging onto his side like a clingy koala when he reaches him. Liam acknowledges his presence by slinging an arm around Louis' shoulder, continuing his conversation with the blonde. Louis tries to listen to what they're talking about but his mind tunes them out, the music taking over his eardrums, his attention catching on the drunk people attempting to grind their bums on anyone willing.

He doesn't know how long he stands there, tuned out, focusing just on Liam still clutching his shoulder like a protective older brother. Louis' trying to listen to what Liam is chatting about to his friend, until he vaguely hears someone calling his name.

"Louis?"

The voice gets clearer and he realizes that it's coming from the guy Liam's been talking to for the last hour. Louis' ears burn with the familiarity of it. He turns then to face him, and his eyebrows shoot upward. His breath catches in his throat. "Niall?" No. No. _No_. This can't be happening.

Liam looks between them questioningly. "Do you two know each other?"

Louis' beginning to shake. The sight of Niall is bringing up every memory and emotion he's managed to tamper down like bile rising up his esophagus.

"Yeah, we met in Florida. I'm Harry's best mate." Niall's looking at Louis with a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness.

Louis can't do this.

He starts to back away, shaking his head frantically. "No. _No_."

His legs take off on their own accord through the crowd of people, dragging him away from the boy associated with the reason behind his seemingly never ending heartache. Somehow, he makes it outside on a small balcony. He inhales the night air deeply to try and calm the panic increasing in his chest.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They were supposed to stay away so Louis could drown in his own self-pity for the time being, until the loathing for his stupidity wavered off into nothing. He _hates_ himself.

His head falls onto his folded arms on the railing of the balcony. It's cold.

The door to the flat opens, letting the music from inside stream out for a second before being muffled by the door shutting just as quickly as it was opened. Someone steps out onto the balcony then, tripping over themselves when they notice that they aren't the only person out there. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone would be out here."

And that's-hold on. Louis knows that voice. His heart drops and bursts at the same time, and he turns around so fast he's surprised he doesn't fall over. He loses his breath. Because he's _standing right there_. " _Harry_."

"Louis?"

Louis can't help it. The tears start to stream down his face and he rushes forward, throwing his arms around a stunned Harry's neck. His face is muffled by his coat collar, but the words just tumble out freely and he can't stop them. He wouldn't stop them even if he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I just let you go. Please don't push me away. I think I'm in love with you-no, wait what am I saying that's mental. Not-I mean it's not mental to be in love with you! What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm on my way to being in love with you. And I know that that's insane because we don't really know each other. But there's something about you, about us together, that just _feels_ right. I love you, Harry. I love you.

Louis sounds like a crazy person-sobbing wetly into Harry's neck, confessing his love for him between his choked out tears.

It's maddening.

Harry's stayed quiet since Louis tackled him, hugging him back tightly against his chest. He doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing that Harry hasn't said anything yet and it makes him cry harder, pulling away slightly to furiously scrub at the wetness on his cheeks. Harry grabs his wrists gently and pulls them away from his face, making Louis look up at him. There are tears streaming down Harry's face as well. Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, curls flopping over his forehead. "I don't understand, Lou." He sniffles wetly, and it should be gross but Louis thinks it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. "You didn't contact me after I left and I thought-I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore since we were separating. That what we had was just a one time thing, a fleeting, quick romance that was meant to stay in Florida."

Louis' started to shake his head frantically but he lets Harry continue.

"I was scared to tell you how I really felt because I thought you wouldn't want more."

"Harry _no_ ," Louis chokes out, interrupting him. "I was so afraid of the same thing and it ate me up inside. I didn't know what to do." They're both still crying, grasping at each other and listening to what the other has to say. Louis' whole body is on fire with the revelation that Harry was feeling the same way as he was. That they could've saved each other from the stupid pain they caused by being scared little fools.

He tugs his wrists out of Harry's grip, reaching up to thumb away the tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and cradles his face in his palms. "I was stupid to just let you go so easily," Louis whispers softly. "Please don't let me do it again."

Harry's hands have moved to clutch at Louis' forearms, holding him in place, not letting him go.

"I won't. I love you. I love you, Louis."

He leans down to rest his forehead against Louis' and they just breathe each other in, letting the moment settle in their bones. Louis' blood is thrumming through his veins at an alarming rate, pulsing heat through his body and taking over the cold. His heart is about to burst right out of his chest; Harry _loves_ him.

Every painful sensation that was drowning him the last couple weeks melts away and is replaced by the fact that Harry does indeed have mutual feelings toward him. They've just discussed it. His smile is gonna break his face. "How are you even here right now?" He manages to ask.

"Nick's an old friend from secondary school." Harry's own smile now is blinding through the drying tear tracks on his face. "I also happen to go to Middlesex."

Louis wants to scream.

There is no way his life is turning around so fast right now. He's probably going to get struck by a rogue firework any minute. _That_ would be more likely.

A faint chant of the countdown from ten breaks the muffled calm around them outside.

" _10!_ "

Louis squeezes Harry's flushed cheeks. "Does that mean we can be boyfriends?"

Harry slides his hands down Louis' arms, down his sides, and wraps them hands arounds Louis' waist. "I wouldn't want anything else."

" _5!_ "

Louis stands on his tip toes, pushing himself closer into Harry's warmth. "Good. I love you, boyfriend."

"I love _you_ , boyfriend." Harry leans in and their mouths finally meet again.

" _1! Happy New Year!_ "

Fireworks explode across the sky above them in blinding colors, eliciting gleeful shouts and cheers in response that can be heard through the explosions. It breaks the little bubble surrounding them as they kiss and kiss and kiss, the sounds harmonizing with the heavy beats of their hearts and the slides of their mouths coming together again and again and again.    

It's beautiful and tender and _perfect,_  and Louis doesn't ever want to stop.

When they pull apart they don't move far, neither wanting to truly separate. Louis slides his hands down over Harry's chest, stopping when they rest over his heart so he can feel just how real this is. The sky lights up in a rainbow of colors above their heads, reflecting in the wet gleam of Harry's eyes and illuminating the path to their newly found love. _Finally_  together.

Louis gently reaches up then and taps Harry's nose twice, the corner of his eyes crinkling from his smile. He whispers above the noise-

"Mischief managed."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that ! Thanks for reading, guys. It was super fun to write this, since I love L&H and Harry Potter, and of course the Wizarding World at Universal. It's like my second home, honestly. And I'm so glad that I could get this out there for people to read. Let me know what you think-kudos, comments, whatever ! I'd love to hear it !


End file.
